En carne propia
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Ultimo capítulo de esta historia poco comun. Este mismo capítulo ha sido publicado bajo el seudonimo de Tinta Roja en la Guerra Florida 2011 e incluye un fanart. Gracias por leer!
1. Chapter 1

**En carne propia**

Por: Valerie Sensei

**Capítulo 1**

Ah, los domingos. Aquellos domingos eran lo más esperado de la semana en el Colegio San Pablo. Era la única oportunidad de salir de aquella endiablada escuela que los tenía encarcelados con aquellas estrictas monjas, que algunos pensaban que les gustaba ver sufrir a los chicos con los castigos en la alta torre; con las largas horas de misa; escuchando al cura hablar monótonamente, mientras la Hermana Grey se paseaba por la iglesia observando con rígido celo, que ninguno de sus estudiantes se fuera a dormir en medio de la misma. Además, la Hermana Grey, las monjas y el cura rogaban a Dios y a todos sus santos y ángeles que aquel chico rebelde, Terruce Grandchester, no se fuera a aparecer a arruinar las tan "amenas" ceremonias, que se daban a los estudiantes; en fin, preferían que ese chiquillo rebelde no estuviera allí. También buscaban excusas tontas para castigar a la huérfana ésa, a la Candice White Andley, en los domingos. Ya había tenido éxito en muchas ocasiones, pero al parecer este domingo que se aproximaba les sería imposible inventar una excusa para retener a la rubia.

Ese domingo era especial. Todos lo notaron a la hora del desayuno, al llegar al salón común, en donde sirvieron milagrosamente huevos y tostadas. No la acostumbrada avena desabrida que acostumbraba hacer la Hermana Frígida, perdón, la Hermana Brígida. Todos estaban maravillados. Además, los portones abrieron media hora antes, y ya los carros de las familias de los estudiantes no se hacían esperar. Candy se despidió de Annie y de Patty y se fue en el mismo coche con Elisa, Neal, Stear y Archie. Al parecer, la abuela los quería ver a todos. Aunque no les agradaba la idea de verla, todos obedecieron y fueron de una. Allí la Tía Abuela esperaba con su expresión ultra rígida (parecía que tenía cólicos) y les anunció que tenía un pedido especial del Tío Abuelo William: todos irían juntos a la nueva feria que había llegado al pueblo.

- No entiendo para qué demonios quieren que vayan- dijo entre dientes-, pero así lo ha requerido- comentó la Tía Abuela.

Elisa y Neal no tardaron en protestar. -Las ferias son para la plebe- dijeron a una.

-¡Qué genial!- exclamó Candy, con su acostumbrado súper entusiasmo.- ¡Me encantan las ferias!

-¿Ves por qué no quiero ir a la feria?- le comentó Neal sarcástico a Elisa, a lo que ella respondió con una risotada.

Candy prefirió ignorar a los hermanos Leegan y pensaba en lo bueno que era el Tío Abuelo con ella, al tener la consideración de enviarla a la feria, con lo mucho que le gustaban. Inmediatamente, los chicos, Archie, Stear y Candy, partieron rumbo a su destino. Por otro lado, Elisa y Neal se negaron rotundamente a bajar del coche. ¡Jamás pisarían terreno donde estuvieran expuestos al populacho!

Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba lleno de kioscos con ricas comidas, tiovivos, una montaña rusa, carpas con la gente más rara que haya podido verse, con gitanos que leen el futuro a través de bolas, de cartas, de las palmas de la mano, de humo y de todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino. Había una casa de misterio, payasos, globos por todos lados, juegos de tiro, juegos para probar la fuerza y otros tantos juegos, que seguramente pasarían todo el día explorando aquel fantástico lugar. Al igual que Candy, Stear y Archie se encontraban felices por asistir. Stear quería tener la oportunidad de subir a la montaña rusa, mientras que Archie sentía una terrible curiosidad por entrar a la casa embrujada. Los tres se divirtieron mucho caminando y explorando; sin embargo, la glotonería atacó el lado débil de los chicos. Se sintieron tan tentados de comer lo que allí veían, que no sólo comieron palomitas de maíz, sino que osaron en probar manzanas con sirope, nieves azucaradas, algodón de azúcar, maní tostado y otras tantas golosinas que les produjeron un fuerte dolor estomacal. Los chicos no podían con el terrible dolor de pansa que les atacaba y corrieron desesperados a los retretes. Candy no tuvo más remedio que esperarlos afuera. Así que quedó embelesada mirando todo a su alrededor. De repente, apareció Neal.

-¿Piensas entrar al servicio sanitario con los varones? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que eres uno más de ellos?

-Bueno, yo entraré al baño masculino, pero tú no puedes negar que tu lugar está en el femenino. ¡Gallinita!

-¡Machona!

-¡Gallinita!

Ambos se gritaban improperios de la manera más casual. Esta dinámica, practicada desde la llegada de la rubia a la casa de los Leegan, se formo parte de la "convivencia" entre estos dos seres, cuando estaban reunidos en familia. El desagrado, que se profesaban el uno por el otro, lo recalcaban en tanto tenían oportunidad para ello. Archie y Stear seguían aun en el servicio sanitario y no saldrían por un buen rato debido al lamentable estado en el que se encontraban. Tenían unos tremendos cólicos que los habían obligado a ir de carreritas. Por otro lado, los gritos de Candy y Neal irritaron a una gitana, que tenía su pequeña carpita cerca.

Zobeida era el nombre de la gitana que salió a ver lo que sucedía en las afueras de su kiosco. Había carteles que reconocían a esta mujer como una dotada de mucha espiritualidad, por leer el futuro en la palma de las manos de aquellos que osaban conocer que les deparaba el destino, y por realizar exitosamente innumerables conjuros mágicos.

- ¡Con el permiso!- llamó la atención de los ultra enemigos. Su voz era firme y autoritaria. –Acaban de espantarme a unos clientes por el tremendo bochinche que ustedes dos tenían formado en frente de mi tienda.- La gitana no dejaba de señalarlos violentamente con el dedo.- Han logrado enfurecerme… ¡Han logrado enfurecerme!- repetía cada vez con una voz mas tétrica. – ¡De alguna forma me tenéis que pagar!- Sus ojos buscaban en otra dimensión la venganza perfecta.

En realidad, Zobeida no era cualquier charlatana. Ésta era consultada por la alta alcurnia de la ciudad de Londres. Ni Candy, ni Neal se imaginaban que la gitana era a menudo visitada a escondidas por la Tía Abuela Elroy. Ésta sentía la urgencia de consultarla con el fin de conocer el porvenir de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Andley, incluso el de Candy, la cual estimaba sin darlo a conocer. Pero ese tema, es otro cuento…

La anciana, de cabellera larga y grisácea, cerró los ojos y se concentró, masculló algunas palabras ininteligibles y luego recitó lo siguiente:

_Desde hoy, Cuarto Creciente,_

_Cada uno vivirá en carne propia_

_Lo que el otro vive y siente._

_Sólo cuando haya Luna Llena_

_Sólo cuando sus almas se encuentren_

_Volverán a su estado de siempre._

Neal y Candy se miraron extrañados. Él se rió a carcajadas, de las cuales ofendieron altamente a la vetusta gitana. Ésta se marchó con su risa diabólica, tremendamente complacida y hablando entre dientes. "_Ya verán estos dos tontos_", musitaba la anciana. Por otro lado, Candy quedó bastante preocupada. No todos los días se encontraba con una gitana que les echara una maldición, al menos pensaba eso. La rubia sentía un infinito respeto por los gitanos, siempre los encontró misteriosos, ominosos.

Elisa apareció de momento y comenzó con uno de sus afamados berrinches. -¡Quiero irme, maldita sea!- En ese momento, Stear y Archie salían del baño, agarrados de la pansa. –Vámonos, por favor- pidió Archie con la carita roja y sudada.

-Bueno, bueno. Creo que es oportuno que regresemos a la mansión. La Tía Abuela se infartará cuando los vea en ese estado. Y mucho más cuando sepa todo lo que comieron- sentenció Candy.

-Ni lo menciones- suplicó Stear. –En vez de inventar tanto aparato, debería concentrarme en crear un medicamento que cure todo- decía mientras pasaba su mano sobre el estómago.

Candy los llevó a ambos tomados del brazo y los atendió muy cariñosamente por el resto de la tarde. Archie repitió en varias ocasiones; "prefiero estar enfermo siempre y cuando Candy me atienda", lo que causaba risas infantiles entre ellos.

Como habían imaginado, la Tía Abuela estuvo rezongando toda la tarde con el tema de las ferias; además, mencionaba al Tío Abuelo William cada vez que se acordaba de él. Finalmente, los chicos regresaron al colegio San Pablo después de un día tan particular.

Después de haber caminado tanto, Candy se acostó tempranísimo a dormir. La preocupación de la vieja gitana, no se apartó de su mente; mientras, Patty le contó cómo le fue su día: fue a pasear al centro con su querida abuelita. La rubia trató de prestarle toda la atención posible, pero la escena de la pelea entre ella y Neal no se borraba. Seguía vívida. Unas terribles ganas de dormir cayeron sobre Candy, en tanto Patty seguía hablando. Sólo supo que su receptora no estaba prestando atención cuando escuchó unos horribles ronquidos que llevó a Patty a taparse la boca para no estallar de la risa. –_Debe_ _estar terriblemente cansada. Es la primera vez que la escucho roncar_- se decía la morena.

Un rayo de sol que entraba a la habitación de Candy, molestaba sus ojos y le mostraba el hermoso día que se hacía presente en Londres. Los pajaritos cantaban eufóricamente anunciando la llegada de la mañanada, las hojas de los árboles se movían muy despacio, signo de que apenas había brisa en el ambiente. Todo se anunciaba tan hermoso que Candy sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, corrió la cortina y abrió las ventanas. -¡Que hermoso día nos ha regalado Dios!- exclamó entusiasmada. Pero justo al decir esto, un estado de perplejidad la sobrecogió. _–¡Qué hermoso está el día…!, _repitió más despacio. Se dio cuenta que su voz era más ronca. Además, sintió un objeto duro entre sus piernas. Bajó su mano, a tientas, se la metió dentro del pantalón que tenía y sintió lo que ella creía un pene.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Su grito se escuchó por todo el dormitorio de varones. Éste, casualmente, fue acompañado por un grito de hembra, que provenía del dormitorio de las chicas. Ambos gritos recorrieron infelizmente cada centímetro del Colegio San Pablo, anunciando el aterrizaje forzoso en dos cuerpos ajenos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Estimadas lectoras, por este medio quiero agradecer los amables comentarios que dejaron en el primer capítulo. Les juro que este relato promete ser divertido. Mi única intención es regalarles un fic que les arranque un par de carcajadas. Advierto que este fic puede contener situaciones bastantes absurdas. Además, ni los personajes, ni la serie Candy Candy es de mi autoría (Ya ustedes saben: Disclaimer.. blah, blah, blah). Un gran saludo... Vale Sensei._

**En carne propia**

Por: Valerie Sensei

**Capítulo 2**

_**Nota**__: **Desde este punto en adelante, cuando se mencione a Candy, se referirá al espíritu de ella en el cuerpo de Neal y viceversa…**_

Después de soltar semejante grito, un chico entró corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa, Leegan? Déjate de mariconadas y vámonos a desayunar de una buena vez.

Candy se volteó a ver de quién provenía la voz y casi se desmayó del susto. ¡Había un chico en su dormitorio!

-¡Hola! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Déjate de estar parado como un reverendo imbécil, mirándome como si vieras un fantasma. ¿No sabes qué hora es? ¡Es tardísimo! Las malditas monjas nos dejarán sin desayuno. ¡Apúrate!

Candy comprendió inmediatamente que no estaba en su habitación, que ella no estaba soñando y que su cuerpo había sido cambiado por otro. ¡Ella se encontraba metida en el cuerpo de Neal! Un estado de desesperación se apoderó de ella, pero enseguida pensó que no le convenía demostrar que algo había cambiado en el cuerpo del chico de greñas de color miel. Decidió vestirse lo antes posible y siguió a su nuevo compañero de cuarto. En los pasillos del los dormitorios masculinos, se veían cruzar de unas habitaciones a otras chicos sin camisa y algunos en paños menores, lo que ruborizó a Candy. Trató por todos los medios de no fijarse en esto, aunque sentía la terrible urgencia de mirar. ¡Todo esto era tan nuevo para ella! A pesar de las fuertes distracciones que se le presentaron en el camino, Candy no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría pasado con su cuerpo y qué habría ocurrido con Neal, por lo menos con su alma y espíritu, ya que ella estaba en completa posesión del cuerpo de éste.

Finalmente, llegó al salón comedor y buscó desesperada con la mirada a Neal, o mejor dicho a su cuerpo, pero con el espíritu de su némesis. Lo divisó y fue enseguida donde él. La cara de susto y desesperación le indicaron que él también se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

-Tenemos que hablar- le susurró Neal a Candy. –Dime dónde y cuándo.

-Por la tarde, en la segunda Colina de Pony.

-¿En dónde mierdas? – preguntó extrañado.

-En la segunda Colina de Pony. Es la pequeña colina que queda detrás del colegio. Es el lugar donde siempre voy por las tardes.

-Ah…-respondió fastidiado.

-Mientras tanto, tendrás que seguir a Patty y no hables mucho hoy. No nos conviene que nadie sepa de esto. ¡Nadie nos creería! Por más que tengas mi voz y mi cuerpo, los demás pueden notar algo extraño cuando sueltas tus insultos por esa boca.

-Por lo menos, no tengo que tratar que caminar muy femenina que digamos…

-¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de estúpido?- La rubia lo agarró por el cuello con ganas de estrangularlo.

-Recuerda: soy una mujer ahora- sentenció Neal con una sonrisa satánica.- Tú empezaste, Candy.

Era realmente difícil, para los dos, mirar al cuerpo que por tanto tiempo, que toda la vida había sido propio.

-A propósito, -prosiguió Neal, con una pícara sonrisa. -¡Qué molestos son los sostenes que usas! Patty tuvo que ayudarme a ponérmelo. –Candy quedó asqueada con la manera que Neal hablaba de sus senos. Era muy probable que el maldito cerdo hubiera estado observando lujuriosamente su cuerpo y el de su amiga.

-Bueno, bueno. Vete ya. No es bueno que nos vean hablando mucho. Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Está bien.

Cada uno se fue a desayunar con sus respectivos compañeros. El día transcurrió en aparente orden, a pesar del caos que se estaba dando en las mentes de Candy y Neal. Cada uno trató de hablar lo menos posible, cosa que extrañó a Patty, que su querida amiga estuviera bastante silente durante el día.

Por la tarde, apenas pudieron escaparse de sus respectivas amistades, Candy y Neal acudieron a la segunda Colina de Pony.

-¿Cómo te fue durante el día?- preguntó Candy, con la intención de ser cortés con Neal.

-¡Horrible! No sabes lo que es escuchar a la cuatro ojos de Patty, todo el día hablar sobre Stear. O mejor dicho, lo sabes pero parece que no te molesta- le contestó Neal, mientras se sentaba debajo del árbol de la colina.

-Bueno, Neal. Sabes que estamos en una situación complicada. No es momento de quejarse. Además, el solo hecho de estar en otro cuerpo es mucho más terrible que escuchar a Patty. Sí, lo acepto... a veces Patty es insoportable, no se calla. Pero ése no es el problema. Lo primero que tenemos que estudiar es cómo salir de este hechizo que la gitana nos echó. Después que te reíste de ella…- le dijo con rencor.- ¿Qué dices ahora? ¡Ah!

-Lo seeee- replicó Neal fastidiado.

-¿Te acuerdas exactamente del hechizo de ella?

-Bueno, - contestó Neal un poco más amable; éste sabía que era necesario cooperar para salir del embrollo, - la maldita bruja habló de la Luna en el cuarto creciente y cuando está llena.

-Bien. Lo primero que tenemos que averiguar, en qué fase se encuentra la Luna y cuántos días hay entre una fase u otra. Ella también mencionó que cuando nuestras almas se encuentren…

-Eso será bien difícil. A ver, dime cómo rayos nuestras almas se encontrarán. La verdad, Candy, es que tú y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. No es por nada, pero estamos aquí tranquilos conversando por el temita este del cambio de cuerpo. De lo contrario, estaríamos como perros y gatos.

-Es cierto. Bueno, hagamos algo. ¿Por qué no hacemos las paces, mientras salimos de este lío? Sólo por unos días. Digo, regresaremos a la normalidad, ¿no?

-Yo espero. Te juro que no sé cómo puedes soportar ser mujer. Hoy me fijé como Terry te miraba, perdón, me miraba con cara de enfermito sexual. Casi se le salían las babas. ¡Qué asco!- Neal se agarraba la cara con terror.

-Calma. Por lo menos te miran. Hay muchas chicas que ni les hacen caso.

-Sí, realmente hay muchas chicas feas en el Colegio.

-Ni hablar de chicos.

-No me digas que has estado observando hombres con mi cuerpo- le decía Neal amenazante.

-Bueno, a mí no me puedes reclamar. Seguramente te la pasas mirando a las demás chicas cuando estás en el dormitorio. ¡Cerdo!

-No me digas nada. Es mi naturaleza de hombre. A pesar de tener este cuerpo, todavía (_gracias a Dios_) pienso y siento cómo hombre- decía orgulloso.

-Neal…- Candy se sentía avergonzada ante la pregunta que le formularía al chico. -¿Por qué por la mañana…?- la chica titubeó, no se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime de una vez!

-¿Por qué por la mañana, cuando pensé en Terry..., se puso "eso" duro y levantado?

Neal no pudo aguatar la risa. Rió como nunca. Candy se quería morir de la vergüenza.

-Por las mañanas… - seguía riendo como loco- es completamente normal. Cuando "eso" se levanta y se pone duro..., -dejo de reírse y se puso serio- es porque estás excitada- terminó secamente.

La chica no pudo más que esconder su cara entre sus piernas. Neal retomó la risa, a pesar de sentirse altamente celoso por saber que Candy se excitaba por ver al tonto de Terry. Después de un largo momento de silencio, ambos quedaron en encontrarse al siguiente día allí mismo y, mientras tanto, Candy averiguaría sobre las fases de la Luna.

Allí, a lo lejos, arriba de un árbol trepado, sin poder escuchar lo que ambos conversaban, un chico pelinegro de ojos azules enfrentaba un terrible ataque de celos.


	3. Chapter 3

**En carne propia**

**De: Valerie Sensei**

**Capítulo III**

Candy estaba desesperada: quería volver a su cuerpo. El hecho de estar en un cuerpo ajeno era muy incómodo, y aún más el hecho de que era un hombre. Había momentos en los que sentía que quería salir corriendo e ir a la feria a implorarle a la gitana que por favor la volviera a su estado normal. Sólo había pasado unas cuantas horas en ese primer día y ya parecían muchos. Esto era más evidente cuando Candy necesitaba ir al baño e iba corriendo con ganas de caer sentada sobre el retrete y aliviar su necesidad. Pero qué dura realidad encontraba cuando allí llegaba y no le costaba más remedio que pararse frente a uno de esos extraños aparatos, pegados a la pared, así como hacían los demás chicos y sacarse "esa" parte de su nuevo cuerpo en presencia de otros y orinar. La verdad es que le tomó un buen rato en dominar la destreza de orinar. No lograba concebir el hecho de tener que agarrarse el miembro masculino para orinar. ¡Qué distintos eran los cuerpos de los hombres y las mujeres! ¡Qué vergüenza verse a ella en esa situación y ver a los demás chicos haciendo sus necesidades!

Era importante averiguar lo antes posible cuándo saldrían de la maldición que aquella gitana les había echado. A pesar que los chicos del colegio habían invitado a Candy (a Neal) a jugar un poco de _rugby_, deporte que estaba poniéndose de moda entre los adolescentes, ella declinó la invitación. Pretextó un dolor de cabeza para no decir que realmente iría la biblioteca, cosa que levantaría sospechas entre los amigos de Neal, que sabían que éste no había pisado nunca aquel lugar, ni tampoco lo haría jamás. Quería aprovechar un poco de su tiempo libre para investigar sobre las fases de la Luna. Ella estaba convencida que ésa era la clave para resolver el misterio.

Candy caminó por entre aquellas innumerables filas de libros viejos y llenos de polvo, que estaban ubicados allí quién sabe desde cuándo. Pasó por muchas aéreas, mas no encontraba la de astronomía. Justo al final de todas las filas, en un rincón lúgubre, aparecieron los libros, tal y como la Hermana Soledad, la bibliotecaria, le indicó. Sacó unos de los pesados libros y encontró la información que tanto buscaba: las fases de la Luna. Éstas eran, a saber, cuatro fases: la Luna Nueva, Cuarto Creciente, Luna Llena y Cuarto Menguante. El ciclo lunar dura unos 28 días. Y lo más importante que encontró Candy de esta investigación fue que del Cuarto Creciente a la Luna Llena sólo habían siete días de por medio. Entonces, con este pequeño dato, la rubia debía investigar en qué fase lunar se encontraban en ese momento. Así sabrían cuánto tiempo estarían en el cuerpo del otro.

La chica fue directamente donde la Hermana Soledad para que le indicara en qué fase lunar se encontraban.

-Justo anoche, la Luna entró en su Cuarto Creciente. ¡Qué bueno que se interese por estos temas, joven Leegan!- añadió la monja, con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, -respondió Candy entre dientes. Ella sabía perfectamente el por qué de la alegría de la monja. La Hermana Soledad pasaba días sin ver seres humanos. Digamos que su nombre le hacía honor. Era notable la soledad que allí reinaba. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban apáticos a la idea de pasar horas muertas estudiando en la fría y olvidada biblioteca. Éstos preferían estudiar en sus respectivos dormitorios o debajo de algún árbol.

La monja comenzó una larga disertación sobre las fases de la Luna y lo importante que era el estudio de la astronomía, ciencia a la que se le daba poca importancia. La terrible verdad era que la Hermana Soledad estaba más sola que un cactus en medio del desierto, y al menor atisbo de conversación que se le presentaba, trataba de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido sin hablar con nadie. Candy estaba tratando de no bostezar de sueño y aburrimiento, pero a la vez estaba loca por irse corriendo para poder pensar un poco más sobre la maldición de la vieja, el tiempo en el que estarían así, sobre ella en el cuerpo de Neal y viceversa; en fin, toda esta situación que por ratos la parecía sacar de sus casillas.

Después de tres horas y media, en la que la Hermana la trató de convencer de encaminarse por una profesión orientada a la astronomía, Candy se fue a su cuarto (en realidad el de Neal) a profundizar un poco más sobre el tema. Si en la noche anterior la Luna había entrado en Cuarto Creciente y esta fase duraba sólo siete días, quería decir que la maldición terminaría el próximo domingo justo a la media noche. Un torrente de felicidad invadió el espíritu femenino de ese cuerpo masculino. Quería ir corriendo donde Neal a contarle todo lo que sabía. Pero se calmó, primeramente, ya era tarde, casi de noche; además, ella había quedado con él de verse al siguiente día, sino sería muy obvio que algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

Candy se fue a acostar cuando llegó Fred, su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

-¿Dónde estuviste metido en todo el día?- le preguntó Fred.

-Ya te había dicho que me sentía mal- sentenció Candy.

-Bueh, por un simple dolorcillo de cabeza te perdiste el partido de esta tarde. Estuvo buenísimo.

Candy no le estaba prestando mucha atención al chico.

-Hubieras visto- continuo Fred,- el inadaptado social de Grandchester quiso jugar hoy con nosotros.

La rubia se sentó se un solo tirón a la cama y se interesó por lo que su compañero de cuarto le decía.

-¿Qué tal jugó?- preguntó Candy con una terrible curiosidad.

-No lo hace nada mal…No es un mal tipo después de todo. Lo único que lo jode es que es un bastardo y está enamoradito de la huérfana esa… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-No sé a quién te refieres- dijo Candy tratando de disimular las ganas que tenía de matarlo.

-Eh… sí que debes saber. Es esa chica que trabajó como mucama en tu casa… Eh… Candy, sí, Candy. Hermano, qué pedazo de mujer. Es una lástima que sea huérfana.

La rubia hizo todo lo posible por contenerse. Le tocaba asumir el papel de Neal, por lo tanto tenía que actuar como él. Mientras el chico hablaba, Candy se dio cuenta de los prejuicios tan grandes que los chicos tenían. No importaba si provenían de familias ricas, como era el caso de Terry. El hecho de venir de una familia disfuncional o no haber nacido en cuna de oro era motivo de desprecio por parte de todos.

-¿Has visto las tetas que tiene tu mucama? Está buenona.

Candy se enrojeció. Le dio mucha vergüenza. No podía decir ni "sí".

-Ah, también te perdiste el momento en que nos fuimos a observar a las chicas del colegio. Uh, no sabes qué pasó. Todos retamos a Stevenson a que le tocara el trasero a Helen. El maldito se acobardó al final,- el chico continuó comentando sobre lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Fue en ese momento en donde la rubia se hizo de la idea que los chicos del colegio estaban pensando siempre en sexo. Realmente, se sentía perdida en este nuevo mundo varonil en donde la testosterona dirigía los pensamientos y las acciones de los chicos.

-¿Y qué me dices, Leegan? ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar el reto? ¿Leegan…?

Candy volvió en sí, después de haber meditado en todo esto. –Perdóname, ¿qué decías?

-Que si aceptas tocarle el trasero a Annie Britter- repitió Fred impaciente.

La mente de Candy se nubló. Estaba metida en un problema. ¿Cómo sería posible que ella anduviese por ahí tocando traseros de mujeres? No. Esto estaba en contra de sus principios y de sus gustos. Y menos de su gran amiga Annie. Sintió náuseas. Por otro lado, no podía negarse. Seguramente los chicos se burlarían de ella y le harían la vida imposible. Todavía le quedaba seis días en el cuerpo de Neal. Además, era absurdo que Candy fuera donde Annie a decirle que en realidad no era él, sino ella con los cuerpos cambiados, a prevenirla que debía darle una buena agarrada de nalgas. Jamás le creería. ¡Qué confuso era todo!

-Leegan, no me digas que no quieres. No me digas que ahora eres maricón.

Candy sólo pudo contestar en medio de tanta confusión: "Está bien. Lo haré. Pero, por favor, déjame por ahora en paz que me sigue doliendo la cabeza."

Su cabeza parecía estallar. Hacía sólo un rato ella pensaba que las cosas serían diferentes, mucho más sencillas de lo que pensó. Contestó que sí porque se sintió presionada por Fred. Pero qué mal rato pasaría cuando fuere el momento de tocarle las nalgas a Annie.

"_Y esto que es sólo era el primer día. ¿Cómo serán los demás?"_, se preguntaba. "_Qué sea lo que Dios quiera…", _se durmió a duras penas, con este pensamiento en mente.

Al otro día, martes, Neal se levantó con muy mal humor. Su día había comenzado terriblemente. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía el vientre y los senos hinchados. No tenía ganas de ir a clases, pero no le costó más remedio cuando Patty la despertó y le insistió que debía ir a clases sin importar cómo se sintiera. Neal sintió unas terribles ganas de mandarla a la mierda, pero se contuvo. Así que, se vistió como pudo y luego de desayunar, fueron él y Patty a clases.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Elisa estaba junto a otras amigas en la puerta. No hizo más que entrar Neal por la puerta, cuando Elisa comenzó a gritar desaforadamente: "Candy está en menstruación, está toda manchada. Miren. ¡Qué bruta, por Dios! No sabe ni ponerse un protector femenino".

Las risas de su hermana, junto a las demás chicas, inundaron el salón de clases. Confundido, Neal miró por detrás de su uniforme y lo vio terriblemente teñido de sangre. Las carcajadas parecían alfileres que penetraban en los oídos del chico. Éste se agarró desesperadamente el rostro y por primera vez, entendió lo odiosa que podía ser su hermana y a la vez se compadeció de Candy. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Neal cerró su mano y le propinó un fuerte derechazo en el rostro de su hermana. Elisa cayó inconsciente en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene escenas y situaciones absurdas. Si gustas de este tipo de lectura, adelante.**_

**_Ni Candy, ni los personajes, ni la serie me pertenecen. Disclamer..._**

**En carne propia**

**De: Valerie Sensei**

**Capítulo IV**

Neal salió del abismo en el que estaba al haberle propinado una buena trompada a su hermana. De repente, se encontró con un caótico salón, de clases lleno de féminas gritando histéricas. Algunas lloraban, otras corrían despavoridas para el otro extremo del aula, con el miedo que fueran a ser la próxima en recibir una zurra. Patty había quedado helada y no se atrevía ni pestañear. El golpe fue tan potente que un hilo de sangre bajo por la nariz de Elisa, mientras ella se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo. Lo único que pudo pensar Neal fue en las terribles consecuencias que esto acarrearía para él.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para pegarle así a Elisa, huérfana de mierda? ¿Por qué mejor no te dedicas a trapear el suelo?- gritaba desesperada Louise, una de las pocas amigas que Elisa tenía.

-¡Qué bárbara, pega como un macho!- comentaban entre sí las chicas que huyeron aterrorizadas. –Ésa es la educación que deben recibir los huérfanos en el Hogar de Pony. ¡Qué horror!

"¡_Maldita sea! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tengo que estar metido en esta jaula de hurracas?"_, pensaba Neal.

La Hermana Socorro, maestra que justo entraba a su aula a dar la clase, encontró un terrible escenario. Tuvo que usar su voz grave y de ultratumba para tranquilizar a todas las chicas que estaban descontroladas.

El chisme del puñetazo que Candy White Andrew le dio a Elisa Leegan recorrió la escuela como pólvora. Nadie podía creer lo sucedido y menos que nadie, Candy. A Elisa la llevaron inmediatamente a la enfermería en donde recuperó la consciencia y juró llevar este asunto a mayores. La Hermana Grey vio en esta nueva situación una excusa para castigar a "Candy".

Neal pasó todo el día más aburrido que un hongo, acostado en el catre maloliente del cuarto de castigos. Se entretuvo viendo alguna que otra cucaracha asomarse por las rendijas de las paredes. Pensó largo rato en la situación ocurrida con su hermana y se arrepintió de haberle agredido de esa forma tan brutal, aunque él estaba convencido que ella lo necesitaba. Hacía mucho tiempo tenía las ganitas de darle una buena bofetada, pero siempre se contenía. Cavilando sobre todos estos temas quedó profundamente dormido, cuando escuchó que en la ventana tocaba alguien. No pudo distinguir a la persona a simple vista, ya que el sol justo estaba detrás de quien venía a visitarlo. Entonces, vio un cuerpo muy conocido, tan conocido como él mismo. Se dio cuenta que era Candy.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Candy, mientras entraba con algún esfuerzo por la ventana.

-¿Acaso no te enteraste? Dudo mucho que no hayas escuchado ya, que le di un trompadon a Elisa.

-Entonces, ¡era cierto! Es que no lo podía creer. Por eso vine a corroborar la información contigo.- Candy estaba enloquecida y brincaba emocionada.

Una vena comenzó a brotarle a Neal en la nívea frente de Candy. Ésta lo miro con horror, ya que jamás esa vena había salido en "su" frente. A simple vista, Neal se estaba enojando.

-Y, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de odio?

El chico en cuerpo de mujer trató de contenerse, sin embargo esta situación ya lo tenía bastante enloquecido.

-Candy…-hizo lo posible por serenarse lo más que pudo y continuó- Candy… dime que cuando estás con mis amigos no haces esos gestos tan femeninos. ¡Dímelo!- gritó iracundo, a la vez que le agarraba los brazos con vehemencia.

-¿De qué hablas, no te entiendo?

-De eso mismo que estás haciendo. Parezco un mariconazo. O sea, tú pareces un maricón con ese cuerpo de hombre y los malditos gestos que haces de mujer. ¡Dios mío, nooooooo!- el chico se estaba hiperventilando.

-Pero, Neal…- la rubia trató de sosegarlo,- yo trato de actuar lo más masculino posible. No te preocupes por esto. Además, no te he contado… ¿Recuerdas que quedé en averiguar lo de las fases de la Luna? Pues te tengo una buena noticia- la rubia lo decía con súper entusiasmo, y con sus puñitos hacia arriba, moviéndolos frenéticamente.

-¡Basta! No hagas más así. ¿No ves que estás actuando como una mujer? – Neal se tiró bocabajo en la cama, para no ver más a la rubia.

-Entonces, no me mires. No me mires. Sólo vine a contarte que el próximo domingo a la media noche se acaba nuestro sufrimiento, volveremos a nuestros cuerpos. ¡Yeiiiii!- Candy celebraba brincando de un lado a otro.

Neal se levantó de la cama y por primera vez, las lágrimas salían involuntariamente. Éste sintió que algo extraño estaba sucediéndole y preguntó asustado: "¿Qué me pasa?"

-Nada en particular. Estás llorando. Debe ser porque te emocionaste por la noticia. Además, te recuerdo que tienes la menstruación. Por lo tanto, estás híper sensible. Cualquier cosa te puede hacer llorar.

-¡Nooooo! Me quiero morir. ¡Me quiero moriiiiir!

La chica, ahora todo un hombre en cuerpo, no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír y así lo hizo. En mucho tiempo no había visto a una mujer tan añoñada como lo era Neal. El resto de la tarde, la pasaron discutiendo sobre el fenómeno de la menstruación y todo lo que ello implicaba. Al final, quedaron en encontrarse al siguiente día en la Segunda Colina de Pony.

Los estudiantes solían irse al patio de la escuela, después del desabrido almuerzo que daban en el colegio. Éstos iban para descansar, para terminar las tareas que debían hacerse a última hora, para que los noviecitos se encontraran a escondidas, para jugar a algún deporte, para que las chicas se reunieran a contar los chismes más calientes del momento y para que los chicos observaran lujuriosamente a las chicas que allí se encontraban.

Desde que Candy y Neal habían cambiado de cuerpos, ambos trataban de pasar el menor tiempo posible con los amigos del otro. De esta manera, trataban de que no se notara el gran cambio que había surgido entre ellos. Ya Patty se encontraba lo suficientemente extrañada por la forma en la que estaba actuando su amiga, cosa que comentó a Annie, la cual había notado también un cambio en los últimos días en su hermana de crianza. Entre ambas, decidieron confrontar a quien creían a su amiga.

-Candy, queremos hablar contigo- le comunicó Patty a Neal.

-¿De qué diablos me quieres hablar?

El malhumor provocado por la situación vivida el día anterior no había cedido en Neal, quien se encontraba odiando la humanidad. El modo en el que le respondió Neal, provocó el llanto de Patty, que se ofendió terriblemente de la manera en que su "amiga" la estaba tratando.

-Candy… amiga… ¿qué ocurre contigo? ¿Dónde está la chica dulce que siempre conocí? –habló Annie, con la voz quebrada, a punto de unírsele en llanto a su amiga Patty.

A pesar de la irritabilidad que Neal sentía en esos momentos, y más al ver a esas dos odiosas chicas lloriqueando; éste se enterneció al verlas. Fue un sentimiento que no pudo controlar y por el que más odio estar en la situación en la que estaba. Odiaba ser mujer. Odiaba tener menstruación y los senos hinchados y verse gorda en un espejo. Odiaba tener que aguantar a la cuatro ojos de Patty y a la llorona de Annie. Odiaba sentir todos esos sentimientos nuevos, que provenían de su condición de mujer. Pero más que nada, odiaba llorar. Sin embargo, esta vez lloró. Lloró con todo su corazón. No cesó el torrente de lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. De este modo, se liberaba de una opresión que sentía en su pecho y garganta. Por primera vez, sintió por qué las mujeres lloraban. Y le estaba gustando, pero ese mismo sentimiento de gusto era odiado. Era difícil de explicarlo, mas sintió un gran alivio. Por otro lado, Annie y Patty malinterpretaron el lloro de su "amiga". Pensaron que ésta se arrepentía del modo que les había tratado, así que ambas abrazaron a Neal con ternura, sentimiento que jamás recibió de ninguna mujer, ni siquiera de su madre. Desde ese momento, Neal se sensibilizó.

Cerca de este escenario, Candy, obligada por Fred, se encontraba con un grupo de muchachos con un alto nivel de testosteronas. Éstos hablaban sin vergüenza alguna de las chicas. Hablaron de los distintos tipos de senos, algunos dijeron sus más secretas fantasías, otros hablaron de experiencias sexuales con chicas del colegio. Mientras todos estos comentarios salían a la luz, Candy trataba de no mostrar asombro, vergüenza o asco. Se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo hasta que Fred le preguntó:

-Y, Neal… ¿cuándo piensas darle un buen agarrón de nalgas a Annie?

-Sí, aprovecha que está cerquita de nosotros- dijo otro.

-Bue… bueno, yo…- la rubia tartamudeaba sin saber cómo zafar de tan penosa situación.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a retar a Candy a la vez. La presión del grupo era tan fuerte que Candy tenía dos opciones: decir que no y aguantar la paliza que podrían darle por mariconazo o ir a hacerlo de una buena vez. Ésta llegó a la conclusión rápidamente que tenía que hacerlo, que le faltaban todavía unos cinco días, los cuales no serían fáciles si se negaba a agarrarle el culo a Annie. La chica respiró hondamente y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Annie, Patty y Neal, mientras los chicos lo alentaban con gritos.

-¡Vamos, Leegan, tú puedes!

-¡Dale un buen agarrón, hermano!

El rostro de Candy se enrojeció de tal forma que sentía que su piel se quemaba. Un chorro de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Ésta sería la primera vez que haría una cosa como ésta; era la primera vez que se sentía excitada. Por alguna extraña razón y muy dentro de su consciente, la idea de agarrarle el trasero a su amiga le gustaba. Se acercó muy despacio. Las chicas y Neal seguían en un gran abrazo llorando a moco tendido, fortaleciendo su amistad después del lamentable episodio donde su "amiga" las trató mal. Neal se dio cuenta que Candy estaba al lado de ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Neal preguntó receloso, ya que no quería que lo vieran llorar.

-¿Estás llorando de nuevo?- preguntó Candy con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cómo que de nuevo?- preguntó con perspicacia Annie.

Candy se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, que no debió decir "de nuevo" para no levantar sospechas. Lo corrigió inmediatamente.

-Quise decir que ustedes se la pasan llorando, chicas bobas,- respondió Candy, en tanto Neal le tiraba miradas de odio a Candy.

La rubia desvió su mirada al lugar donde los chicos estaban reunidos y los vio esperando ansiosos el gran momento. Supo en ese momento que debía apurarse y hacer lo que tenía que hacer con Annie, de una buena vez. La adrenalina que bajó en el momento que Candy se burló de Neal, subió bruscamente cuando vio el trasero de Annie. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, sus manos sudaban frío y su respiración se tornó entrecortada. El momento de agarrarle el trasero llegó y cerró los ojos para hacerlo ciegamente. No iba a poder con tantas emociones nuevas y dispares juntas. El agarrón fue una experiencia indescriptible. Candy sintió como el culo de Annie estaba bien formadito y suave al tacto. Apretó dos veces rápidamente, pero este momento lo sintió que pasó despacito en cámara lenta. Una sonrisa fue dibujándose en el rostro de Candy, mientras recibía un fuerte cachetazo. Al fondo, los chicos vitoreaban al que creían Neal y mientras tanto, Candy se desmayaba por el torrente de emociones que acababa de recibir.


	5. Chapter 5

**En carne propia**

**De: Valerie Sensei**

**Capítulo V**

Cuando Candy volvió del desmayo, experimentó la terrible sensación de ser el centro de atención de una multitud. Varias decenas de estudiantes se habían congregado alrededor de la rubia para obtener de primera mano todo lo acontecido. Esto sería la comidilla de todo el Colegio San Pablo por buen tiempo.

A un lado, estaba Patty estaba horrorizada ante la falta de respeto de "Neal"; Annie lloraba a moco tendido; y el verdadero Neal estaba espantosamente enojado. Candy se sintió espeluznada al ver el rostro de Neal, quien parecía que estaba a punto de explotársele el hígado del odio que en esos momentos sentía por Candy. Ésta no entendía el por qué de la ira de él, pero le preguntaría cuando estuvieran solos. Por otro lado, estaba el grupo de chicos que presionaron a la rubia para que le agarrara la nalga a Annie. Entre ellos, algunos comentaban la gran hazaña de "Leegan"; otros, saldaban cuentas de apuestas que hicieron antes del evento. "El Gran Agarrón" le llamaron y se convirtió en una leyenda. Este evento quedó en los anales del Colegio San Pablo, a manera de cómo se le debía agarrar el culo a una mujer.

Con alguna dificultad, Candice logró ponerse en pie sin la ayuda de nadie. Todavía sentía el cuerpo lo suficientemente débil para caer nuevamente de bruces. La cabeza le daba vueltas, algo que siguió presente durante mucho tiempo, ya que el desmayo no fue ocasionado por el fuerte cachetazo que le propinó Annie, sino por los sentimientos encontrados que sentía. A pesar de que se decía a sí misma que no le gustó tocarle el trasero a su amiga, muy dentro de ella sabía que la experiencia no sólo se la gozó, sino que la excitó. Este pensamiento la ponía de todos los colores y por esto optaba por auto censurarse. Caminó avergonzada todo el trayecto hasta el dormitorio y en el camino recibía felicitaciones de los chicos que la veían y miradas de reproche de algunas chicas. Notó cómo algunas de las compañeras de ella comenzaron a mirarla a ella (a Neal) de forma diferente: con sonrisas pícaras y coquetería barata.

Una ducha fría alivió el calor que todavía Candy tenía en su interior. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar para no llamar más la atención de lo que había hecho. Experimentó un poco de asco y se preguntó si le gustaban las mujeres, cosa que la preocupó. Lo menos que ella se imaginaba era el simple pensamiento de que otra mujer le causaba excitación. Pero después de mucho pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión que era natural que se sintiera así; después de todo estaba en un cuerpo masculino. De alguna manera u otra, ella debía responder a ese cuerpo lleno de testosterona.

Después del baño, se recostó un rato y puso su cabeza en orden. Todo para ella era tan nuevo y tan irreal que no sabía si en realidad lo estaba viviendo o era un sueño. Tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces para comprobar que estaba despierta. Mientras se pellizcaba entró Fred al cuarto.

-¿Quieres saber si en realidad le tocaste el trasero a la Britter?

Candy asintió fastidiada. Tenía que salir de Fred lo antes posible, seguirle la corriente para poderse marchar a la segunda Colina de Pony y encontrarse con Neal.

-¡Hermano! Eres un grande. Todo el mundo está hablando de ti. Nunca se había visto en espectáculo como el tuyo. Todos quieren que les cuentes cómo lo sentiste, cómo es el culo de Annie. ¡Todo, todo!

La rubia trató de controlarse. Pues lo único que se le antojaba era darle un cachetazo a Fred, parecido al que le dio Annie a ella.

-Cuando quieras…- le contestó Candy, mientras se vestía.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No sé… Seguramente iré a tocarles el trasero a otras chicas, -dijo con un dejo de odio.

La rubia se encaminó a la Segunda Colina de Pony. En el camino siguió encontrándose con chicos y chicas que de alguna u otra manera le hacían comentarios a favor o en contra de lo sucedido. Ésta sentía que el mundo y todos sus habitantes podrían irse derechito al infierno. Hasta ese momento, Candy nunca se sintió tan amargada, tan podrida de tantas situaciones absurdas. El odio y la amargura que la consumían eran extenuantes. Pero todo esto era sólo cuestión de tiempo, sólo cuatro días más que tenía que aguantar.

_¿Cómo es posible que me haya metido en tantos problemas en tan pocos días?_, se preguntaba. _¡Dios mío, ayúdame!,_ buscó con desespero su rosario, pero se afligió aún más cuando no lo encontró. Con los ánimos por el suelo, Candy se reunió con Neal.

-¡Te pasaste, Candy! ¡Te pasaste!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No debiste haberle hecho "lo que hiciste" a Annie.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan casto?- gritó la rubia.

- ¡No me grites! – Neal se ahogó en un sollozo; luego, rompió en llanto. Candy no pudo aguantar y rió. Este comentario le levantó los ánimos. Rió con tantas fuerzas que se escuchó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de Terry que se encontraba por allí cerca y se detuvo a observarlos, sin poder escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Ahora resulta que eres una Magdalena. Neal, te estás comportando con una mujer.

Estas palabras provocaron el terror de Neal, quien entró en un estado de pánico.

-Una mujer, ¿yo…? No puede ser, por Dios, no puede ser…- Los llorosos ojos color miel se detuvieron ante los ojos color esmeralda, pidiendo una solución. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Esto puede significar que nos quedaremos así para siempre?

-Mira, he estado pensando sobre esto y al igual que tú, hay cosas en mí que están cambiando. Digamos que me siento un poco hombre. Incluso, siento la amargura con la que estás acostumbrado a vivir.

-No sé de qué me hablas. No soy un amargado.

-Sí que lo eres. Pero eso no importa ahora. Solamente nos quedan cuatro días para volver a nuestros cuerpos. Esto no es un problema. Lo que me preocupa es que con tan sólo tres días que hemos estado así, nos hemos metido en un sinnúmero de situaciones que nos van a afectar el día que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos.

-Tienes razón- dijo Neal, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se soplaba la nariz con un fino pañuelo con flores bordadas de Candy.

-Ahora, cuéntame- continuó la rubia,- ¿por qué te enojaste conmigo cuando pasó "aquello"?- ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionar por su nombre la situación vivida con Annie.

-No te quiero decir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Pero, dime.

-No insistas que no te diré.

-No seas malito. Dime de una buena vez.

-Ya te dije que no. No me jodas más.

-Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime….

-Yaaaaaa. ¡Está bien! Es que estoy empezando a tomarle cariño a Patty y a Annie.

Cuando Neal vomitó su verdad, sintió un peso menos encima y una vergüenza terrible. Aquel chico gruñón, pesado y odioso quería a sus mejores amigas. Candy sintió tanta ternura por éste, que no pudo menos que darle un fuerte abrazo. Por otro lado, Neal recibió feliz el abrazo, devolviéndole el mismo con mucho amor. Y así, quedaron abrazados por un largo rato en silencio. Cada uno con su mente llena de dudas, de temores, de secretos. Ninguno de ellos había recibido anteriormente un abrazo tan lleno de afección como ése. Se despegaron y quedaron mirándose fijamente un largo rato. Candy aclaró su garganta e interrumpió el silencio que se ponía peligroso para ellos dos.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo nos volvemos a reunir?

-Si quieres podemos venir en dos días, el viernes.

-Bueno, me parece bien. Antes de irme, quería pedirte que por favor trates de no meterte en más líos.

-Mira quién lo dice- contestó Neal.

Candy gruñó porque sabía que en esta ocasión él tenía razón. Se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su dormitorio.

El cuarto día (jueves) transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Ambos trataron de pasar inadvertidos por el colegio. El quinto día pasó rápidamente. Tanto Neal como Candy ya estaban acostumbrados al ritmo del otro, así que se manejaban muy bien dentro del círculo en el que estaba cada uno.

Después de almorzar con sus nuevas amigas, Neal se fue a la Segunda Colina de Pony solo. Era más temprano de lo que había quedado en encontrarse con Candy. Éste quería ir porque se sentía en paz allí. La vista a la ciudad lo relajaba y así podía olvidarse un poco de las demás preocupaciones que lo atormentaban.

Mientras estaba allí, sintió que alguien se le acercó por la parte de atrás. Era Terry, quien aprovechando el momento en el que vio a "Candy" sola quiso acercarse para charlar un rato con ella.

-Por fin te encuentro sola, Mono Pecoso.

Neal quedó mudo. No sabía qué decirle a Terry, del cual siempre se había sentido intimidado.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué últimamente te veo aquí siempre con el idiota de Neal?

-¿Qué dices? El idiota eres tú,- el chico no pudo reprimirse.

-¡Con que te gusta!- dijo Terry con odio. -¿Acaso ya me olvidaste? ¿Qué tiene esa basura que no tenga yo?

-No tengo por qué contestarte.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Te estás haciendo la interesante conmigo. Eso es.

Terry quedó mirando fijamente a Neal. Era una mirada escrutadora. Éste quería indagar si la rubia lo había olvidado realmente. Desde el primer día que vio a Candy junto a Neal en aquel lugar que era de ella, pero que era de él también, unos profundos celos estaban minándolo. No había un solo día que buscaba la oportunidad de acercársele a su "Candy" para reclamarle, para apretarla contra sí y que le dijera honestamente si lo había olvidado. Aquellos días para Terry habían sido un infierno.

Neal se levantó para irse de allí y no provocar ningún problema, así como Candy le había advertido. Sin embargo, Terry lo agarró de la mano y lo trajo hacia él y lo abrazó. Por otro lado, Neal trataba de zafarse, sin embargo, la fuerza del chico pelinegro era superior a la de él.

-Candy, dime que todavía me amas.- Le decía Terry, con un fuego en los ojos que lo abrasaba. Neal pudo percibir el aliento del pelinegro, que de momento se le hizo apetecible. Al no ver respuesta de "Candy", Terry quiso buscar la respuesta por otros medios. Acercó su rostro al de la chica y la besó.

Cuando se da un beso con pasión, muchas cosas pasan a tu alrededor. Ves cómo las flores bailan al compás del viento, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla con más fuerza, las nubes pasan suaves para aplacar el sol; te das cuenta que todo a tu alrededor es hermoso. A través de un beso, el cuerpo se eriza y el corazón bombea más sangre, late más rápido, tu respiración se torna más agitada, la mente corre y vuelas y sueñas. Un beso puede dar vida a un moribundo y esperanza a un corazón desanimado. A través de un beso, puedes experimentar un viaje fuera de este mundo y recorrer otras galaxias. A través de un beso se sabe por qué no se ha exterminado la raza humana. En fin, por un beso te dan ganas de vivir más.

Ambos chicos, experimentaron toda esta gama de sensaciones a través de ese contacto. Jamás Terry supo que al que besaba era a un Neal, que sentía que se le aflojaban las piernas con aquel portentoso beso.


	6. Chapter 6

**En carne propia**

**Capítulo 6**

**De: Valerie Sensei**

Los labios se apretaban unos contra otros, sorbiendo por instantes el néctar de lo obsceno, de lo libidinoso. El chico con cuerpo femenino no supo con exactitud cuánto duró el beso que le dio Terry. No fue el hecho que Terry le diera un beso lo que lo hizo temblar, sino la pasión que sintió. Jamás tuvo un momento tan intenso en su corta vida. Con los labios pegados del otro chico, reaccionó. Fue entonces cuando se despegó bruscamente y le dio un empujón que lo hizo al pelinegro caer sentado. Una nube de confusión y de temores acechó la mente de Neal, el cual reaccionó gritándole al otro.

-Escúchame una cosa: no vuelvas a besarme nunca más. ¿Me escuchaste? NUNCA MÁS,- vociferó con todos sus pulmones y echó a correr, como toda una mujer. Sintió cómo las lágrimas le bajaban por los ojos, un síntoma femenino del cual ya se estaba acostumbrando. Fue corriendo a su dormitorio y allí se encontraban sus dos nuevas amigas, Annie y Patty, quienes lo socorrieron y le dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal para contenerlo. Allí lloraron las tres, mejor dicho… los tres. Después de calmarse un poco, éste pudo contarles que Terry tuvo la osadía de besarlo. Las chicas reaccionaron alteradas, pues pensaron que los varones estaban muy excitados últimamente y faltando el respeto a las chicas sin ton ni son.

Luego de sentirse más reconfortado en manos de las chicas, tomó una ducha fría. Se pasó el jabón una, cinco y hasta diez veces. Quería borrar de su alma el evento del beso. Fue un momento en donde quiso sacarse afuera todas las tendencias femeninas que había adquirido. Además, sintió con profundo pesar el haberle correspondido el beso a Terry. Se preguntó si al fin y al cabo terminaría gustándole los hombres; no obstante, concluyó que no. Volvió a recordar el factor de pasión que fue lo que le capturó. Con estos pensamientos en mente, quedó mucho más tranquilo de lo que estaba en la Segunda Colina de Pony.

Por otro lado, un Terry, lleno de celos y rabia, seguía sentado debajo del árbol que se imponía en la pequeña colina. Lloraba con lágrimas de odio. Sentía que había perdido a su mono pecoso para siempre. Le achacó la culpa a aquel chico antipático, que por alguna misteriosa razón la conquistó. Se preguntaba una y mil veces cómo Candy era capaz de enamorarse de un "sátrapa" como ése. Juró vengarse de Neal y recobrar el amor de su chica. No podía permitir que le arrebataran la única fuente de felicidad en su ennegrecida vida. Pasó el tiempo allí, maquinando las mil y una formas de volver todo a su cauce.

Mientras el rebelde se quemaba en odio y rencor, Candy se personó a la Segunda Colina de Pony para encontrarse con Neal. Fue grande la sorpresa cuando se encontró con Terry, quien tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. El chico se puso en pie, listo para buscar un poco de paz en el alma a través de la violencia.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Me has quitado a la mujer de mi vida!

Candy quedó perpleja. ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho Neal para que Terry estuviera con esos ánimos?

-No… no sé de lo que me hablas- respondió la rubia con miedo. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan lleno de malos sentimientos. De él se desprendía un vaho de hostilidad.

-Ah, con que te haces el tonto. Bien sabes que me quitaste a Candy,- dijo mientras se le abalanzaba a Candy con una sarta de puñetazos en la cara, que la hicieron caer sentada en un estado de confusión y dolor corporal.

-¡Párate, gallina! Enfréntate a mí. ¡Así resolvemos esta mierda ya!

La rubia pensó rápidamente qué hacer. Tenía la opción de levantarse y seguir corriendo o enfrentar a Terry. Si escogía la primera opción, sabía que la reputación de Neal se iría por el suelo, luego de que ella misma contribuyera a que subiera, después de "El Gran Agarrón". Por otro lado, si se enfrentaba a éste, pensaba que no sería tan sencillo vencerlo, pues nunca peleó de hombre a hombre.

-Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¿Ya te quedaste con la perra de Candy?- Lo que sentía Terry era tan adverso que incluso le profirió insultos a ella. En el interior del Granchester había una tempestad emocional que lo enloquecía de tal manera que estaba enceguecido. Muchos días después de este encuentro, un Terry arrepentido se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo.

La testosterona del cuerpo de Neal fue _in crescendo_ y Candy experimentó unas terribles ganas de partirle la cara a su oponente. Se levantó con el pecho que le subía y bajaba con velocidad. Sintió como el corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal. Trancó su quijada, cerró los puños, puso un pie más adelante que el otro, se cuadró… Estaba lista para pelear como un macho. En esos momentos no pensó en que iba a pelear con el chico que le gustaba, iba a pelear con el tipo que tuvo la osadía de insultarla. Se acercó lentamente, Terry por su parte también estaba con los puños frente a su rostro, cubriéndolos de cualquier posible ataque. Por fin había llegado el momento (para Terry) en que Neal pagaría por haberle arrebatado el amor de su vida.

Candy no quiso tirar ningún puño hasta saber realmente qué debía hacer. Examinó todos los movimientos de Terry y quería ver si en algún momento podía someterle un poderoso puñetazo en las sienes. Quería noquearlo lo antes posible e irse de allí. El Grandchester tiró un puño, el cual la rubia esquivó con sutil gracia. Al ver cómo lo evitó, tomó más confianza y tiró uno que cayó justo en la nariz del otro. Un hilo de sangre bajo por las fosas nasales de Terry y esto avivó más las ganas de Candy de seguir peleando. Por alguna misteriosa razón, ella necesitaba verlo machacado a golpes. Mientras el oponente se limpiaba la nariz con la mano derecha, Candy le dio una dura zurda por el hígado. El chico cayó de rodillas quejándose profundamente del dolor. Una vez así, la rubia lo remató con el golpe que siempre quiso darle en las sienes. Terry se desplomó desmayado en el suelo y presa del miedo, la rubia se fue corriendo al dormitorio de los varones.

De camino al dormitorio, Candy no pudo suprimir las ganas de llorar. Su parte femenina se había compadecido de la paliza que ella misma le había dado a Terry. Rogó a Dios que esta pelea no pasara a mayores consecuencias; tanto por Grandchester, que no saliera mal del combate, y de que no llegara a oídos de las "amorosas" monjas.

Por algún misterioso designio, una hora después del encuentro entre Terry y Candy, una monja fue a buscar a la rubia al dormitorio. Ésta la llevó de inmediato ante la presencia de la Hermana Grey. En una esquina de la oficina estaba el agredido, con un pañuelo en la nariz para detener la sangre. La chica entró con temor que expulsaran a Neal, eso no era una opción. De alguna manera, ella debía buscar la forma que se quedara en la escuela, con el castigo que fuese. Si era necesario, ella cumpliría el castigo con él después que cada uno recuperase su cuerpo.

La Hermana Grey se dirigió a Candy con su acostumbrado y estreñido semblante.

-Nos han informado que usted y el joven Grandchester se enfrascaron en una pelea.

Candy asintió.

-Como verá, este tipo de comportamiento se penaliza con la expulsión de este sacro santo colegio.

La rubia volvió a asentir.

-Pero esta vez debo hacer una excepción. Ustedes dos son estudiantes de buenas familias y entiendo que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo con esta penosa actuación de ustedes. Voy a darles una oportunidad. –En realidad, la vieja no quería deshacerse de las cuantiosas donaciones que la familia Grandchester y la familia Leegan hacían al colegio. –He decidido dejarlos castigados en la alta torre de castigos desde esta noche hasta mañana en la tarde.

Los chicos (Candy y Terry) se miraron un tanto aliviados, pero con una tirria que cargaba el ambiente. Era un hecho que esta situación la iban a resolver a su manera más adelante.

Mientras los conducían a los cuartos de castigos, las miradas escrutadoras de algunos estudiantes los seguían. Así como otros chismes que recorrieron la escuela en menos nada, la pelea entre Neal y Terry estuvo en boca de todos hasta muchos días después. Ya habían muchos que aseguraban que Neal y Candy eran novios y que Terry era un loco celoso y no aceptaba su derrota amorosa. También se comentaba que la pelea fue bastante desventajosa, ya que Leegan era un oponente superior de Clase A. Desde ese día, muchos quedaron intimidados ante un Neal que peleaba como todo un campeón.

Cuando Neal se enteró por boca de Annie todo el chisme, que a su vez le fue contado a ella por Archie, el chico no pudo menos que gritar de emoción. Esta reacción causó sorpresa entre las chicas, quienes esperaban que Candy siguiera del lado del pelinegro. Patty miró con ojos de borrego a Annie, haciéndole señas para que preguntara lo que ella no se atrevía…

-Candy… eh, eh…Queremos preguntarte algo.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?- preguntó Neal, ajeno a la interrogante que las chicas tenían en su cabecita.

Annie inhaló y exhaló fuertemente. Sentía cómo las manos le sudaban, por tanto no quería enfrentarse a una respuesta que no quería.

-¿Eres novia de Neal?

El chico quedó de media pieza. De ninguna forma se esperaba esa pregunta. Tampoco sabía qué contestar. Si contestaba que no, entonces de alguna manera indirecta promovería la posible reconciliación y futuro noviazgo entre Terry y Candy. Esta idea no era para nada grata para él. Por otro lado, si le decía que sí, era seguro que la reacción de las chicas sería maligna, pues la imagen de Neal ante ellas era diabólica. El chico tardó en segundos en contestar, pero fueron los segundos más agotadores de su vida.

El lado maquiavélico de Neal ganó y contestó, - Sí, somos novios. Desde hace una semana somos novios.

Las chicas se llevaron las manos al rostro llenas de terror.

-¿Por qué, Candy? ¿Por qué mejor no te hiciste novia de Terry? A pesar que es un antisocial, un rebelde sin causa, apesta a cigarrillo, ¡es mejor que el estúpido de Neal!- gritó Patty indignada.

El chico sintió que un volcán estaba a punto de explotar cuando escuchó a Patty.

-Para que lo sepas, ¡prefiero estar con Neal que estar con el BASTARDO de Terry!- el chico vomitó las palabras sin medir las consecuencias. Las dos chicas quedaron absortas, sin decir media palabra. El chico pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse inmediatamente de allí. De otra manera podía meterse en más líos.

Cuando Neal se fue sin decir media palabra, Annie y Patty se miraron. No daban crédito a las palabras de Candy. Sólo Patty pudo decir "eso es algo que hubiera dicho Neal", a la vez que limpiaba sus empañados anteojos con la falda de su uniforme.

Por la noche, en el dormitorio de las chicas, se notaba un ambiente cargado. Ni Patty, ni Neal cruzaron media palabra. Éste no tenía idea de cómo resolver este nuevo problema. Y la verdad era que le hacía falta la acostumbrada conversación nocturna que siempre sostenía con su provisional compañera de cuarto. Pero como siempre, tuvo que dañarlo todo. Él y sólo él con su grandota boca. Se acostó pensando en cómo hacer las paces con las chicas, sin aparentar que estaba arrepentido del todo, pues muy dentro de él, lo que dijo lo dijo con el corazón. Su último pensamiento, antes de dormirse por completo, lo mereció Candy. Se preguntaba cómo la rubia pasaría la noche en la torre. Decidió que lo primero que haría por la mañana sería ir a visitarla, para que le contara con detalles todo lo que sucedió entre ella y Terry.

Los débiles rayos matutinos interrumpieron el sueño de la rubia. La noche anterior se la paso dando vueltas y vueltas en el catre, maloliente a orines y a toda clase de fluidos corporales, que estaba en el cuarto de castigos. Ya era sábado, por fin, y lo único que eso podría significar era que solamente le quedaba un día en aquel cuerpo. Sólo quedaba un día para decirle adiós para siempre a la vida masculina, a afeitarse la barba casi todas las mañanas, a la testosterona, a las erecciones y los pensamientos verdes, a los sueños mojados, etc, etc, etc.

La rubia dio un grito de terror cuando vio su propio rostro pegado contra el cristal de la ventana. Cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado, hubiera puesto en entre dicho su hombría. La verdad es que el grito pareció estos gritos que se dan las mujeres cuando ven una rata o una sucia cucaracha… Neal fue tempranísimo a verla.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- preguntó Leegan, mientras entraba por la minúscula ventana. Se notaba que era hombre por la forma brusca en que entraba. No tuvo el menor pudor de agarrarse la falda y evitar que se le viera todo.

-¡Neal!- alcanzó a gritar Candy. –¿No estás usando ropa interior? –gritó histérica.

-No, -respondió tranquilamente,- es que no sé por qué la ropa interior que usas es muy apretadita. Me siento bien incómodo. Tampoco estoy usando los sostenes.

La rubia comenzó a hiperventilarse. Pensó en cuántas chicas se habrían dado cuenta de este detalle. Además, si Neal no usaba ropa interior y dejándose llevar por las pocas maneras femeninas del chico de caminar, sentarse y moverse, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que alguien le hubiera visto sus partes íntimas? Toda esta situación era demasiado absurda para Candy. No pudo menos que tirarse en el catre y tratar de calmarse. Cuando hubo pasado un rato, que la rubia se serenó, ésta le preguntó a su interlocutor:

-Ok. Cambiemos de tema antes que me termine de volver loca. Cuéntame, ¿cómo están las chicas, Annie y Patty? Me hacen tanta falta en estos momentos y no las tengo a mi lado. No tengo a nadie, -su rostro palideció y Neal se sintió mal por ella. Él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba sentirse solo. Candy lo estaba experimentando.

-Pues, eh… no sé cómo decirte que…- suspiró…- las chicas y yo nos peleamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora por qué?

-Porque les dije una pequeña mentirita.

-¿Cuál?- inquirió apretando su mandíbula.

-Que tú y yo somos novios- se lo dijo de sopetón, causando en la rubia una reacción terrible. Neal luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, para que Candy le soltara el cuello y lo dejara respirar...

Continuará…

cuadró (cuadrar): ponerse en posición de pelea.


	7. Chapter 7

**En carne propia**

Capítulo 7

De: Valerie Sensei

Mientras Candy trataba a ahogar a su propio cuerpo, Neal buscaba la manera de zafarse. Trató de sacarse sus propias manos de encima sin éxito. Gritó, suplicó, pero la rubia estaba fuera de sí. Era increíble cómo Neal estaba alterando toda su vida, tan sólo con seis días de haber abandonado su cuerpo. Ya Terry pensaba que ella no lo quería; a la vez, sus amigas, seguramente la rechazarían por "hacerse novia" del chico que trataba de ahogar. Ella tenía que recuperar el curso de su vida lo antes posible, antes que todo lo que había construido hasta el momento se desmoronara.

Una perfecta patada en los testículos en el cuerpo de Neal, provocó un fuerte dolor en Candy, que logró que soltara al otro y se derrumbara al piso con las manos en las pelotas, tratando de calmar ese dolor tan terrible que estaba sintiendo. El chico conocía de sobra su cuerpo y conocía lo terrible que era una patada en los huevos. Después que Candy aulló un rato y se repuso, un Neal jadeante, tratando de recomponerse del intento de ahorcarlo de la rubia, la amenazó con otro _patadón_ si no accedía a tranquilizarse y a conversar en vez de pelear.

-Tú empezaste, Candy. Yo no le deseo ese dolor a nadie; sin embargo, no me dejaste otra alternativa.

-Yo empecé, pero tú me provocaste. ¿Cómo mierdas vas a decir que somos novios? ¿Cómo ahora voy a arreglar todo este lío cuando regresemos a nuestros cuerpos? ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó con Terry para que quisiera golpearme como lo hizo? ¿Sabes todas las cosas terribles que dijo de mí?

El chico se sintió dolido. Jamás pensó que Candy lo rechazara de esa manera, pues eso era justamente lo que hacía al decirle que no quería que se dijera que eran novios. Neal sintió celos de Terry, quien gozaba de la admiración de la poseedora de su cuerpo. La preocupación de ella por saber qué había provocado la reacción adversa del pelinegro, lo consumía en odio y desesperación.

-Si me vuelven a preguntar si somos novios, seguiré diciendo que sí. Y, para que lo sepas, Terry me besó. Fue entonces cuando le dije que nunca más volviera a besarme, mejor dicho, a besarte- Neal vomitó esas palabras, sin pensarlo dos veces. Era lo único que podía hacer para frenar un poco la relación entre Grandchester y Candy.

La rubia trató nuevamente de ahorcar a Neal, pero éste se puso en posición de darle un patadón en el momento que Candy tratara de cortarle la respiración. La chica frenó de inmediato sus ganas de matarlo y estalló en rabia. Gritó como una loca, se agarró de los pelos de color miel, se los tiró, se dio golpes a sí misma, al cuerpo de Neal. Esta vez no pudo controlarse. Eran tantas las ganas de salir de aquel cuerpo, que esta atentaba contra el gran contenedor de su alma. Por otro lado, Neal se echó a la cama a observarla y a reírse como un maniático.

-¿Crees que así resolverás algo? Me parece, que más allá de querer volver a tu cuerpo, eres una masoquista. ¡Cómo te gusta el dolor! Eso lo tenías bien escondido, ajá…- el chico seguía anegado en carcajadas.

Las palabras que salieron del chico tranquilizaron a la chica. Realmente no iba a resolver el asunto de aquella manera, sólo era cuestión de tener paciencia; de esperar un día más; de esperar a que la Luna cambiara de fase. Cerró sus ojos y trató de serenarse. Pensó en el Hogar de Pony y en el padre árbol, en donde solía descargar todas sus frustraciones cuando vivía en Chicago.

-Neal, te voy a pedir que te vayas. Quiero descansar. Además, por si no te acordabas, mañana nos toca ir a visitar a la Tía Elroy, por lo que me parece que será un día muy pesado para los dos,- musitó con un dejo de cansancio. Candy se sentía extenuada emocionalmente.

A pesar que se imaginaba el caótico escenario al que se enfrentarían al próximo día, no prestó mucha atención a esto. Ya la situación de Terry la tenía bastante agobiada. ¿Cómo podría arreglar las cosas con él, luego de volver a su cuerpo? ¿Cómo podría hacerles entender a Patty y a Annie que no era ella precisamente la que estaba en su cuerpo por una semana? ¿Cómo echar a un lado todas las cosas que vivió junto a Neal por ese espacio de siete días? Apenas seis días habían transcurrido y tanto Neal como Candy se sentían distintos. Era una realidad que todo su mundo, sus ideas, su manera de proceder estaban cambiando con esta situación que estaban viviendo.

-Ahora que dices eso, ¿cómo vamos a hacer mañana?- inquirió Neal. Luego, prosiguió,- Aparte, no sé si estás consciente, de que mañana tendrás que pasar todo el día junto a Elisa. Así que tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo para que todo salga bien.

-Olvídate de eso, Neal. Que sea lo que Dios quiera. Yo no tengo ganas de conversar nada más contigo. Por favor, vete antes que pierda nuevamente la cordura.

Neal se fue abrumado. La situación de él con Candy no estaba progresando como quería. Dentro de todo, veía en su cuerpo el alma de una chica que siempre quiso, que siempre le atrajo y que desde hacía mucho tiempo había conquistado su corazón. Era Candy la razón por la cual se despertaba todas las mañanas a buscar problemas con ella, de ir todos los domingos a pasar el día con la odiosa Tía Elroy. Sus peleas con la rubia no eran más que una excusa para cruzar palabras con ella. Sin embargo, el destino le presentó esta oportunidad a Neal para poder acercarse más a la chica que tanto quería. Todo había sido tan repentino, tan inesperado… Cuando se fue, pensó en lo estúpido que había sido con ella y se condenó a sí mismo por las cosas que había hecho. Todo lo que estaba haciendo la estaba alejando de él cada día más. ¿Qué podía hacer para poder conquistarla?

Finalmente, llegó al dormitorio. Allí se encontraba Patty aparentemente estudiando. Al llegar él, vio cómo la morena se volteó de manera que no pudieran cruzar las miradas y lo ignoró completamente. En aquella habitación, Neal sintió lo que era la verdadera soledad. "_No hace falta tener familia y gente que te rodee, sino tener a alguien que se preocupe, que valore, estime y quiera estar con uno. ¡Qué solo me siento!_", pensaba Neal, mientras se acomodaba en su cama. Resintió mucho el haber complicado las cosas para él, para Candy y para las chicas, también. De alguna manera, tendría que arreglarlo todo; pero… ¿cómo? Con estos pensamientos que lo abrumaban, quedó profundamente dormido.

Al otro día, domingo, despertó temprano. Aun su compañera dormía y se dedicó a limpiar la habitación. Patty despertó extrañada: ¿cómo era posible que Candy amaneciera de tan buen humor después de la pelea que tuvieron? En el momento en el que la chica se levantó de su lecho, Neal aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con ella.

-Amiga, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La chica no sabía qué contestar, todavía se sentía muy herida por los comentarios de quien ella creía Candy y más que nada por su actitud tan soberbia, que tan sólo hacía unos días presentaba. El cariño que sentía por Candy la llevó a aceptar tener la conversación.

-Dime- respondió secamente, mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos.

-Quisiera…- el chico sentía que lo que tenía que decir era difícil. Éste se esforzó para hablarle y afloró un taco en la garganta: quería llorar. Continuó,- quisiera pedirte perdón. Sé que dije cosas que no debí haber dicho, pero es que me están pasando cosas muy intensas, cosas que por el momento no puedo explicar.

Patty procedió como una verdadera chica y lloró. La chica tenía pocas amigas en el colegio, una de ellas Candy, y estas situaciones vividas con su gran amiga en la última semana la drenaban. Dentro de ella, no existía el concepto de pelea entre amigas, por lo que sufrió cada instante de esa diferencia que tuvieron.

Neal y Patty se abrazaron y luego de haberse consolado un poco, la morena preguntó, con cierto recelo: "¿Es verdad que eres novia de Neal?"

-Prefiero que me des unos días para poder explicártelo todo.- Neal optó por que Candy hablara directamente ese tema con las chicas. La verdad era que no quería enredar más las cosas y afectar el poco tiempo restante con Candy.

-Está bien. Cuando quieras hablamos del tema. Juro no volverte a preguntar, ni decir nada más sobre Neal. Confío en que sabes lo que haces,- indicó Patty, en tanto limpiaba sus empañados anteojos con su camisón.

Cuando fue la hora del desayuno, las monjas permitieron que Candy saliera del encierro de la alta torre y tomara el desayuno con los demás. Además, como la Hermana Grey estaba agradecida de las familias de Grandchester y Leegan, ésta se hizo de la vista gorda y concedió la salida de los dos "chicos" para visitar a sus respectivas familias.

La rubia notó cómo la miraban todos. Eran miradas tímidas, con algún miedo de ser víctima de Leegan. Todos comenzaron a sentir un profundo respeto por aquel chico que pudo romperle la nariz y ganarle al _rebelde sin causa_ de Grandchester.

A lo lejos, Candy vio cómo Neal iba acompañado de Patty. Ésta supuso que las cosas entre "ellas" se habían arreglado, lo que la alivió. Luego, vio cómo se le acercó, primero Annie, con un poco de recelo, luego con más confianza. Observó con envidia cómo ambas chicas se abrazaron y cómo Neal lloraba como una _magdalena_. Esto le provocó un mal de risa a Candy, quien pensaba en las actitudes femeninas que había adquirido Neal. Más adelante, se les acercó Stear y Archie, lo que puso a Candy nerviosa. Rogó a todos los santos que pudo recordar, que el chico se comportara a la medida, que no dijera ningún comentario fuera de lugar, y que la interacción entre él y sus primos fuera cordial.

En esos momentos, se le apareció Elisa a Candy, con su acostumbrada actitud arrogante, le dijo: "¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas que tienes una hermana? Te has portado como un verdadero extraño conmigo. Después que la estúpida huérfana me agredió, no fuiste capaz de ir a ver cómo me encontraba." La rubia seguía embelesada en la mesa donde estaba Neal con todas sus amistades, cosa que su hermana notó.

-No me digas que estás enamorado de Candy- inquirió amenazante. Luego, prosiguió, -Ya todo el colegio está comentando que ustedes dos son novios. Dime que no es cierto- demandó amenazante.

-Ése no es tu problema, -respondió con parquedad. Elisa quedó de media pieza al ver a su hermano al presentarse más seguro de sí mismo. Atribuyó su comportamiento a la pelea que había tenido con Terry dos días atrás.

Elisa se conformó con sentarse a su lado, a pesar de los signos de su hermano de ignorarla totalmente.

-No me has contado por qué te peleaste con Terry.- La pelirroja suavizó su tono al hablar, para poder sacarle información a su hermano.

-Ése no es asunto tuyo.

Esta contestación de Candy irritó de tal manera a Elisa, que tuvo, con gran esfuerzo, que aguantarse el berrinche que se le avecinaba. Se compuso lo mejor que pudo, para que nadie notara el estado en el que se encontraba y le dijo susurrando a Candy: "No sé qué mierda te esté pasando, pero tu hermana soy yo. Si estás enamorado de la rubia estúpida, te juro que haré lo imposible por separarlos. Además, esa tonta no se saldrá con la suya. En cuanto veamos a la Tía Abuela Elroy, le contaré cómo esa tonta adoptada me agredió. Juro que me las va a pagar."

Candy miró a Elisa, haciéndola sentir como el ser más insignificante del planeta. Ésta lo recibió así y se marchó con la cara roja. Se le notaba a leguas el odio que llevaba almacenado en el sistema. Pero este hecho no conmovió en lo absoluto a la rubia, que seguía observando la dinámica que se estaba dando en la mesa de Neal y sus amigos. ¡Cuánto deseó estar allí y compartir unas buenas risotadas así como lo estaban haciendo ellos!

En ese momento, miró a todos lados a ver si gozaba de alguna buena compañía, pero se dio cuenta que estaba más sola que nunca. Ésta comprendió la soledad a la que se enfrentaba Neal y lo compadeció. Tal vez, él se conformaba con tener cerca suyo a un círculo de personas a las que llamaba amigos, cuando en realidad no lo eran. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los chicos se allegó a Candy mostrándose solidario por la pelea que había tenido Terry, cosa que le extraño pero no le dio tanta importancia.

También pudo divisar a Terry sentado en la otra esquina del salón comedor, solo como siempre. Grandchester tomaba una taza, de lo que ella creía té, en tanto miraba a Neal, embobado. Candy suspiró melancolica y recordó los lindos momentos que habían pasado juntos. ¿Qué sería de ellos después que Candy recobrara su cuerpo? Ella misma no pudo imaginar que ocurriría Todo su futuro se veía tan borroso para ella… Después del cambio de cuerpos que se había dado, ella sentía que en su alma, en su corazón, algo estaba cambiando. Ya no sería la misma chica cuando regresara su cuerpo, de eso estaba segura. ¿Era el simple hecho de vivir la vida de Neal? ¿O era el hecho de haber vivido como un hombre toda una semana? Dio otro suspiro y decidió resolver esos enigmas en el momento que recuperara su cuerpo.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de irse a la casa de la Tía Abuela Elroy para pasar un domingo más en familia. Este día sería diferente. El único día que tenía para pasarlo completamente junto a sus queridos amigos, Archie y Stear, se preveía como uno lleno de tensión entre ella y Neal. Verdaderamente, Neal tenía razón en el momento en el que le dijo que tenían que hablar sobre lo que harían durante el día.

Mientras iba caminando al coche que los iba a buscar, Candy miro de reojo a Neal y pudo sentir la terrible sensación que éste albergaba, al verse fuera de la escuela y con un cuerpo femenino. La verdad era que, también Candy, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada de tener que salir fuera de la escuela en esas condiciones, pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Esta vez ambos tenían que poner de su parte para que ese día saliera perfecto, para que nadie sospechara que ambos se encontraban metidos en el cuerpo del otro.

Cuando todos entraron en el coche, Elisa no tardo en enviar comentarios mordaces a quien creía Candy.

-Mírala cómo se sienta. ¿Quién diría que es toda una dama?- decía a viva voz, mientras los demás quedaron mudos.

–Candice White Andley, la chica del Colegio San Pablo que no usa ropa interior- las sonoras carcajadas de Elisa acapararon todo el coche. Archie y Stear sintieron vergüenza ajena, no por los atrevidos comentarios de Elisa, si no porque era bien sabido en toda la escuela que desde hacía un tiempo, Candy (en realidad era Neal) no usaba ropa interior, siendo blanco de las miradas lujuriosas de todos los chicos de la escuela. La despreocupación que mostraba "Candy" a la hora de sentarse bien y cuidarse, alborotaba a todos los varones del colegio que quedaban alterados ante una vista gratis de las partes nobles.

Candy miraba a Neal con odio, este tema ya lo habían discutido mientras ella estaba en el cuarto de castigos. Jamás pensó que ese tema estuviera tan comentado en la escuela, así que tenía mucho que trabajar para poder recuperar el honor que Neal había trapeado en esa semana.

Neal resolvió sentarse correctamente, cosa que lo incomodó durante todo el trayecto, cosa que no detuvo a Elisa ante sus comentarios.

-Ni aunque te sientes bien, vas a poder cambiar la idea que la gente tiene de ti. ¡Perra!

Candy respiró una y mil veces para no darle una bofetada a Elisa. Todos la miraron extrañados, porque "Neal" se mostraba hiperventilado y enrojecido de odio. El verdadero Neal resolvió poner a Elisa en su lugar para evitar otro problema.

-Me sentaré mal, pero doy unas palizas contundentes. ¿Verdad, Elisa? ¿O es que no te acuerdas? ¿Quieres que personalmente te dé otro puño?- éste se le acercó a su hermana con el puño cerrado.

La pelirroja se intimidó ante la amenaza de quien creía Candy y prefirió no decir ni una sola palabra hasta que hubo llegado a la mansión de la Tía Elroy.

Cuando llegaron, todos bajaron y desfilaron hasta la mansión. Aquella era una casona que la familia Andley tenía en las afueras de Londres desde hacía unas cuantas décadas. La usaban para vacacionar, para tener un lugar en donde acomodarse cuando estuvieran los chicos, generación tras generación, en el prestigioso Colegio San Pablo. Era enorme, contaba con tres niveles y una docena de habitaciones. En la parte posterior, la casona tenía dos acres de terreno, en los que se encontraba una caballeriza, una serie de fuentes que daban un aspecto real a la mansión. La Tía Elroy tenía bajo su mando a un sequito de sirvientes para que la complacieran en todos sus caprichos. A veces Candy se preguntaba para qué necesitaban una casa tan grande en ese lugar.

Todos se acercaron a la Tía Elroy, que se encontraba en la terraza que daba al patio que tenían en la parte trasera. Allí, ella se deleitaba en ver el hermoso jardín que cuidaba con tanto esmero el personal de jardinería, ya que ni en otras vidas ella sería capaz de hacer un trabajo tan sucio como el de trabajar con la tierra.

Cada uno de ellos se acercó hasta ella y la saludó como correspondía. En el momento en que la figura de Candy saludó a la abuela, lo hizo bastante parco, no era frecuente para Neal saludar efusivamente. Por otro lado, "Neal" fue bastante cariñoso con la abuela. En el momento que Candy la saludó, la Tía Abuela la agarró fuerte de la mano y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- inquirió la Tía Abuela muy molesta. Ninguno supo de qué hablaba. Luego, continuó: "Tú no eres Neal" – en tanto, los chicos se miraban desconcertados.


	8. Chapter 8

**En carne propia**

De: Valerie Sensei

Capítulo 8

Cuando la tía abuela Elroy dijo que aquel chico no era Neal, tanto él como Candy se asustaron.

Candy, quien estaba en el cuerpo del chico, se apresuró a preguntar:

-¿Por qué lo dices, tía abuela? ¿Acaso no ves que soy Neal?

-Sí, sé que eres Neal. ¿O piensas que estoy ciega? -la voz de la tía abuela seguía rígida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dudas? –se aventuró a preguntar Candy, mientras Neal abrió los ojos lleno de miedo. Hasta el momento no se había conocido de algún miembro de la familia Andley que cuestionara a la tía como lo había hecho Candy.

La tía Elroy se levantó de su silla y observó a los ojos del cuerpo de Neal, que portaban el alma de Candy.

-Puedo asegurar que quien habla no es Neal.

Tanto Candy como Neal sintieron cómo el corazón palpitaba frenéticamente. ¿Acaso los habían descubierto?

-Tía abuela, déjame comentarte que Neal ha estado muy raro esta última semana… -Elisa quería aprovechar el momento, para dejarle saber el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

La tía levantó la mano y Elisa calló rápidamente. Stear y Archie seguían observando todo, sin que se les asomara la idea de que algo anormal estaba sucediendo. Pensaban que era otra de las locas ideas de la matriarca de la familia.

-Neal, -comenzó a decir la tía abuela,- no sé con exactitud qué te pasa, pero si necesitas conversarlo con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo.

El verdadero Neal se encontraba detrás de la tía abuela, mirando de frente a Candy. Sus ojos, ahora verdes, mandaban un mensaje de terror a los ojos color miel.

Candy trató de serenarse, para esconder sus temores.

-Muchas gracias, tía. Así lo haré.

-Bueno, -la tía Elroy continuó,- está bueno. Váyanse ahora, quiero estar sola.

Elisa, quien no perdía tiempo, se quedó junto a la abuela para tratar de envenenarla con los chismes del comportamiento extraño que exhibían tanto Candy como Neal.

Los hermanos Cornwell tenían interés de irse al bosque a dar un paseo. Archie tomó la mano de "Candy".

-Ven, hermosa, vamos a caminar.

Neal sintió cómo se le subían todos los colores al rostro. No pudo negarles el pedido a los chicos, de modo que tuvo que irse con ellos.

Candy sentía celos de ver ir a Neal con sus amigos. Ella sabía que tenía que quedarse fuera del grupo; pero esto no la detuvo en su afán de saber qué harían mientras estaba Neal con Archie y Stear. ¿Cómo Neal lidiaría con sus primos? Candy se moría de miedo. Si algo ella quería era conservar la amistad de sus dos grandes amigos. Ya había sido suficiente todo lo que había acontecido con las chicas y su reputación puesta por el piso en el colegio.

Finalmente, esa noche volvería a ser Candy, a tener su cuerpo original, a sentir como una mujer, a vivir como una. Ser hombre no era fácil, tener que responder a las presiones de grupo, aparentar todo el tiempo ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era; y, sobre todo, tener que soportar como hermana a Elisa, no era una tarea fácil. Después de haber vivido una semana tan intensa, la rubia comprendía un poco más a Neal y hasta cierto punto lo compadecía.

Archie y Stear llevaron a Neal por el bosque. Era un hermoso día como para quedarse dentro de la mansión. Si bien la casona era cómoda, tenía todos los entretenimientos que ellos requerían, salir a caminar por la naturaleza siempre era preferido. Seguramente, alguna aventura los esperaba. Los hermanos no desperdiciaron el tiempo para echarle flores a su amiga. Si bien ellos sabían que Candy no estaba enamorada de ellos, tenerla frente a ellos representaba una oportunidad para enamorarla, aunque ello significara tener que sacrificar a Annie o a Patty, sus novias.

Por su parte, Neal estaba disfrutando del paseo y de las atenciones. Jamás se sintió tan atendido como ese día. Sus primos lo hicieron sentir muy cómodo entre ellos, lo complacían en todos los caprichos que se le antojaba. Mientras caminaban, Neal se encontraba callado, reflexionando sobre la relación que tenía como chico con sus primos. Después de todo, no eran tan estúpidos como el imaginaba. Eran divertidos, especialmente Archie, quien refrescaba el ambiente con sus chistes. Rieron muchísimo con los comentarios que hacía éste. Por otro lado, Stear lo mantenía interesado con sus conocimientos científicos sobre la naturaleza, sobre detalles inimaginables que hacían mucho más fascinante el mundo en que vivían.

Caminaron por los lindos senderos que rodeaban la casa de campo, echaron carreras a ver quién ganaba, trataron de capturar liebres sin éxito y llegaron a un hermoso lago que se les hizo tentador para el caluroso día de primavera. A Neal se le ocurrió la idea de echarse a nadar en el agua, idea que tanto Archie como Stear aceptaron de buena gana. Neal tomó la delantera, no soportaba un minuto más el calor que lo asediaba, ni el horrible e incómodo traje que se había puesto por la mañana. Se soltó las coletas del cabello, extrañaba a horrores tener el pelo corto, pues la tarea de peinarlo era una verdadera pesadilla. Menos mal que contaba con Patty para ayudarlo, pues nunca hubiera podido adivinar cómo manejar aquel pelo rubio lleno de risos.

No lo pensó dos veces y se quitó los zapatos, las medias, y el traje. Se quedó en paños menores. Sus primos lo miraban atónitos, pues no pensaban que Candy se desnudaría frente a ellos. Motivados por la intención de Candy de desnudarse, los chicos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa también. La verdadera Candy, quien no los había perdido de vista, creyó necesario aparecer ante ellos, antes de que Neal comenzara a quitarse la ropa interior. Seguramente, el chico no había adquirido aún el pudor necesario que se supone que tengan las chicas. Lo general en ellos era echarse a nadar en pelotas, pues no tenían vergüenza de exhibirse unos a los otros. Entre varones era normal.

Cuando apareció Candy en el cuerpo de Neal, el fastidio que expresaba Archie se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-Si vienes a molestar, te puedes ir por donde viniste, Leegan -gritó Archie malhumorado.

Candy se dio cuenta que no sería aceptada tan fácilmente entre ellos. Tenía que buscar una excusa lo antes posible para justificar su presencia en el lago y evitar que Neal la avergonzara con su comportamiento, el cual ella entendía que no lo hacía de mala gana, si no que respondía al instinto varonil que todavía estaba impregnado en su alma.

-También tengo calor, quiero echarme un rato en el lago. Vengo en son de paz.

Los hermanos miraron al cuerpo de Neal con desconfianza y se pararon al frente de quien creían que era Candy. De alguna manera, querían proteger a la rubia de las posibles miradas pervertidas de Neal. La verdadera Candy no pudo aguantar y estalló en carcajadas. Le parecía gracioso que Archie y Stear estuvieran protegiendo a Neal sin saberlo. Esto provocó la ira de los dos chicos y Stear tuvo que detener a Archie para que no se enfrascara en una pelea a puñetazos con "Neal". Candy no desaprovechó la oportunidad de molestar a Neal, todavía andaba un poco molesta por andar sin ropa interior en la escuela.

-Así que, ¿querías que los chicos te vieran desnuda, CANDY? -la chica se bebía las lagrimas de la risa que tenía. Neal estaba ya un tanto enojado e incómodo. La situación no era la más aceptable, además que se avergonzaba de mostrarse complacido junto a sus primos.

-Vámonos. Ya se me quitaron las ganas de bañarme en el río. -Neal volvió a ser el mismo huraño de siempre, tomó el traje y se lo puso rápidamente.

-Pero no se tienen que ir. Yo solo quería compartir con ustedes.

-Sí, ya lo creemos -dijo con un dejo de odio Stear, quien se había quedado con las ganas de ver el cuerpo femenino de Candy, tal y como vino al mundo.

-Y, ¿tú crees que realmente nos hemos comido el cuento de que quieres estar con nosotros? Lo único que has hecho, desde que tengo memoria, es despreciarnos y jugarnos bromas pesadas con la estúpida de tu hermana -le gritó Archie a Candy.

-¿Acaso no puedo cambiar? ¿No crees que sea capaz de mejorar como persona?

Mientras Candy discutía con Archie y Stear, Neal pensaba en lo mal que se había portado con sus primos. A pesar que su hermana era quien siempre ideaba las bromas pesadas que les hacían, y estaba detrás de él hasta que las llevaba a cabo, ésa no era excusa para haberles hecho tanto daño. Había tantas cosas nuevas y emocionantes, que determinó que cuando volviera a su cuerpo no desperdiciaría su vida molestando a los demás, sólo viviría para pasarla bien, para disfrutar de la vida.

La rubia no tuvo mucho éxito con sus amigos y decidió volver a la casona. Cruzaría los dedos, era el único producto de la buena suerte que tenía para ver cumplido su deseo de no verse involucrada en otros asuntos vergonzosos. Confiaría por primera vez en Neal y lo dejaría solo para que disfrutara plenamente del día junto a los hermanos Cornwell.

Cuando llegó a la casona, Elisa la estaba esperando debajo de la sombra de uno de los árboles. Candy iba tan distraída, que cuando paso por la inadvertida Elisa, no se percató de que la peli colorada le puso el pie para caerse.

La risa socarrona de Elisa invadió todo el jardín.

-¿En qué estabas pensando _hermanito_? –Elisa le preguntó, arqueando sus brazos, con su imagen siempre imponente.

_Y ahora, ¿qué hago con esta tipilla?_, se preguntaba Candy, pensando en cómo salir de ese escenario en el cual podría significar nuevos problemas.

-No me digas que andas pensando en la huérfana estúpida… Estás tan raro últimamente. –La chica reflexionaba en voz alta, mientras observaba detenidamente a quien creía su hermano.- Quién sabe que estará pasándote…

Elisa se dio cuenta del enojo en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿No te gustaría hacerle una bromita a Candy y a los dos tontos que tenemos por primos?

La idea a Candy no le pareció del todo mala. Todavía andaba un poco furiosa por no poder quedarse a nadar con ellos. Era muy injusto todo lo que estaba viviendo. Además, Neal se había encargado de liar las cosas, en vez de mantenerlas en orden. A partir de esa noche, si es que se daba el cambio, Candy tendría que ponerse a arreglar muchísimas cosas que Neal había deteriorado. Una sonrisa diabólica apareció traviesa en el rostro de Candy y pensó en lo bueno que sería gastarle una broma a Neal antes de cambiar de cuerpo. Ahora tenía la licencia para portarse mal, cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento; después de todo, ¿qué podía perder?

Por un lado, se daría el gusto de una pequeñita venganza por todos los malos ratos que le hizo pasar Neal en todo el tiempo en que se habían conocido, pero por el otro, no quería involucrar a los chicos. Ella amaba de todo corazón a Stear y a Archie y de ninguna manera los mezclaría en esto.

-Acepto, -dijo firme,- pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –Elisa esperaba la respuesta con su siempre sonrisa malévola.

-Bueno, es sencillo. Si quieres que hagamos una broma, sólo se la haremos a la tonta de Candy. A mí los chicos no me interesan.

Su prima lo consideró por un momento. Su interlocutor tenía razón, el objetivo tenía que ser Candy.

-Bueno, esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, hermanito, en que tienes la razón. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Ya la idea estaba flotando en el mar de pensamientos de Candy mucho antes que Elisa le preguntara. En voz baja, le comentó el plan de acción a seguir.

Un rato después, Neal, Archie y Stear volvían de dar una vuelta en el campo. El rostro del chico en cuerpo de mujer se notaba relajado. Era obvio que había pasado un excelente día junto a sus primos. A lo lejos, se escuchaba una fuerte discusión entre Elisa y entre quien todos creían Neal.

-Maldito cerdo, ¡te odio! -gritaba Elisa furiosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tengo la razón? Eres una chismosa. Por eso nadie te quiere.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!

Los "hermanos" estaban discutiendo cerca de las porquerizas de la casona. El motivo no era claro, pero Neal, y los dos primos se acercaron para echar un vistazo a la discusión de los Leegan.

-¡Te voy a romper la cara! –gritó desesperada Elisa.

-Eso lo veremos. ¡Antes de la romperé yo! –gritó Candy con toda la alevosía para provocar al verdadero Neal. – ¡No saldrás de esta viva, perra!

Candy sujetó a Elisa por las muñecas y dio la impresión que la iba a agredir físicamente.

-Chicos, ¿acaso no piensan intervenir? –preguntó asustado Neal a sus primos.

-¿Para qué? –Contestó con otra pregunta Archie.– A nosotros no nos va ni nos viene los asuntos de ellos dos. Por mí, que se mueran- aclaró despreocupado.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermano –dijo Stear.- Éstos son asuntos meramente familiares.

Neal veía con desesperación el altercado y pensó que debía intervenir. La situación no se veía del todo bien y él no quería que ni su hermana ni Candy salieran mal de ésta, por lo que se acercó.

-¡Basta ya! –gritó colérico Neal.

-¿Quién te dio vela en este entierro, pedazo de estúpida? –respondió Candy.

El chico no podía creer la respuesta de Candy. Por alguna razón, estaba mucho más descontrolada que otras veces. Si no paraba la pelea, Elisa terminaría muy mal herida. No solo eso, también tendría que responder por la agresión luego de volver a su cuerpo. De modo que tenía que intervenir ya.

Elisa había agarrado a quien creía Neal por el cuello. El odio que salía por sus ojos mostraba lo fastidiada que estaba. _¿Qué habría ocurrido entre ellas dos, para que estén tan molestas la una con la otra?_, pensaba.

Antes de que se matasen la una a la otra, Neal trató de detener la pelea. Pero sin darse cuenta, tanto Candy como Elisa lo agarraron de los brazos y a la vez lo tiraron sobre la porqueriza. Ambas chicas rieron de lo lindo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con las pansas apretadas. Candy disfrutó muchísimo de la broma que le gastaron a Neal, disfrutó muchísimo del ingenio de Elisa y de su buen humor. Después de todo, no era del todo malo hacer bromas pesadas de vez en cuando. Cuando Candy le comentó la idea, Elisa la afinó con ideas que la hicieron la broma perfecta.

Mientras, Neal yacía en el suelo enlodado de las porquerizas. Sentía cómo se llenaba de odio. También sintió celos de ver a su hermana disfrutar de un buen momento junto a otra persona que no fuera él.

Stear y Archie se habían marchado antes de que Neal se interpusiera entre ambas chicas. Los hermanos le habían advertido, a quien creían Candy, que su intervención sería peligrosa cuando se trataba de los hermanos Leegan. Ese comentario fue lo suficientemente hiriente, como para hacerle caer en cuenta el desprecio que le tenían. Fue la primera vez que sintió cómo el rechazo directo de alguien le dolía. Así que, no solo se sentía dolido con lo que le habían dicho sus primos, sino que tenía a su hermana y a la chica que tenía su cuerpo riéndose y burlándose de él. Lamentablemente, ese día no tenía una muda de ropa adicional para cambiarse; de modo que, tendría que lavarse y quedarse con la ropa puesta, esperando que se secara. Además, tendría que cargar con el mal olor del lodo hasta que llegara nuevamente en el colegio.

Cuando Neal se presentó ante la tía abuela Elroy, el mal olor que salía del cuerpo provocó en la matriarca una sensación de asco que no disimuló. La perorata que tuvo que escuchar de la tía abuela lo aburrió en lo sumo, además de hacerlo sentir menospreciado. Una y otra vez Elroy recalcó la importancia de dejar atrás las costumbres que se observaban en el Hogar de Pony, que se suponía que ella observara el recato de una señorita, que por nada del mundo aceptaría esa conducta nuevamente, que una Andley jamás llamaba la atención de esa manera. El fastidio de Neal era evidente. ¿Cómo Candy aguantaba todas estas situaciones juntas? A pesar que no le dijo la verdad sobre el incidente de la porqueriza, era cierto que Candy tenía que tener la piel dura para aguantar toda clase de comentarios negativos de todos lados. A pesar que Candy se había burlado de él, de la manera más sucia posible, Neal comenzaba a sentir respeto por la rubia. Realmente, llevar el cuerpo de ella solamente era una misión imposible. Él lo había comprobado en los últimos siete días.

A la tarde regresaron todos al Colegio San Pablo. En el camino, todos iban mareados con la peste que llevaba consigo Neal. Los hermanos Cornwell decidieron no indagar mucho sobre el asunto de "Candy" porque algo les decía que ella había sido responsable del accidente.

Una vez en el colegio, Neal se dio un largo baño con agua caliente. Mientras el agua calmaba todas sus ansiedades, éste repasaba todos los eventos vividos con un cuerpo femenino. Los suspiros iban y venían como un modo de desprenderse de lo que lo atormentaba, esas inquietudes sobre el cambio que pronto tendría, que anhelaba mucho, pero que a la vez temía.

Patty lo ayudó a peinarse. Allí, en el dormitorio en el que vivió en la última semana, Neal le contaba a su nueva amiguita todo lo que ocurrió en la casona. La chica que lo peinaba no podía creer que hubieran tirado a su amiga a una porqueriza. Pero luego le recriminó el haberse inmiscuido en una pelea entre los Leegan.

-Esos dos Leegan son unos cretinos.

-Lo sé… -suspiró Neal.

-Siempre se la pasan haciéndoles bromas de mal gusto a todos. ¡Como me gustaría verlos ser víctimas de una broma pesada, como las que ellos hacen!

-Aquí me tienes de frente… Se te ha cumplido el deseo -murmuró Neal.


	9. Chapter 9

**En carne propia**

De: Valerie Sensei

**Capítulo 9**

-Aquí me tienes de frente… Se te ha cumplido el deseo -murmuró Neal.

-¿Cómo dijiste, amiga?

-Que lo único que deseo es poder irme a dormir.

Neal sabía que las palabras de Patty eran acertadas. El deseo de Patty de que su familia pagara por los malos tratos que les daban a los demás, no era un deseo alocado. Tanto su familia como él se portaban como unos cretinos. Era la primera vez que el chico se avergonzaba de ser un Leegan.

-Bueno. Ve a dormir, ya terminé con tu cabello. Está bien desenredado. ¿Quieres que te hagas las coletas?

-No, mejor déjalo así. Gracias… Patty… -Neal quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba cómo.

-Dime, ¿qué necesitas, amiguita?

-Solo quiero decirte que eres una gran chica. No cambies, por favor.

Patty soltó una risita tímida y preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. –Neal se acercó y le dio un caluroso abrazo. En él quiso transmitir todo el cariño que sentía por Patty.

Inesperadamente, los instintos masculinos en Neal afloraron. Apretó con fuerza a Patty y sintió los pechos suaves y pequeños apretarse contra el suyo. El chico sintió su corazón bombear sangre con mayor intensidad y le apeteció probar los labios de aquella chica de la cual se había burlado muchas veces. Lo único que pudo lograr fue un beso en la mejilla de Patty, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Candy, ¿te sientes bien? Estás sudando.

-No sé lo que me sucede. Estoy mareado.

-Mareada, querrás decir.

-Sí, eso.

Neal se acostó en la cama con ayuda de Patty. Por un lado, se sentía feliz. Sabía que dentro de él seguía siendo hombre; pero, por otro lado, sentía un gran pesar. A pesar de que quería volver a su cuerpo, habían cosas nuevas en él, nuevas amistades, las cuales temía perder una vez volviera a ser varón. ¿Quién iba a decir que Neal Leegan le tomaría cariño a Patty? Cualquiera que supiera que él era verdaderamente Neal, creería que estaba desvariando.

Éste se acostó y esperó paciente hasta que su compañera de cuarto se durmiera. Mientras tanto, repaso muchas veces todos los incidentes vividos durante la pasada semana; desde la visita a la feria y la intervención de la gitana, la mañana en donde se encontró metido en otro cuerpo, sentir los cambios menstruales en el cuerpo de una mujer, odiar los desprecios de su hermana a otras personas, conocer el valor de la verdadera amistad, sentir el beso apasionado de un hombre.

"¡Mierda, un hombre me besó!", pensaba con un poco de asco.

Sentía envidia. En parte envidiaba la vida de la rubia. Ésta no era perfecta, pero… ¡la imperfección de su vida en parte significaba diversión! Y eso era lo que quería, sentirse vivo, sentir ganas de vivir libremente…

Justo le quedaban unas tres o cuatro horas para que el hechizo de la gitana desapareciera. ¿Y si no había manera de volver a los cuerpos? ¿Y si éste era uno permanente? Neal dio diez mil vueltas en la cama, tratando de poner en orden todos esos pensamientos. Estaba ansioso de volver a ser un hombre. A pesar de los beneficios de ser mujer y, sobre todo, de ser Candy, el chico valoraba lo divertido que era ser un varón. Además, no se imaginaba la posibilidad de quedarse como una mujer. Esto significaría dejar de ser un Leegan. Él amaba intensamente a su familia, a pesar de entender que su familia era un tanto despreciada por muchos.

Por otro lado, pensaba en cómo quedaría su relación con Candy una vez volvieran a sus cuerpos. Esa última semana le había comprobar que Candy era una gran chica. Siempre se sintió atraído por ella y por esto la molestaba. También era cierto que le encantaba jugarle bromas pesadas con su hermana. Era muy divertido verla enojarse. Ver ese rostro pecoso, que ahora él tenía, lleno de ira le provocaba unos tremendos deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Pero, Neal tenía que ser sensato: no sería posible una relación entre ellos.

En la otra ala del colegio, en una de las habitaciones de los varones, Candy escuchaba aburrida la perorata de Fred, su compañero de cuarto. La chica ya se había acostumbrado a escucharlo todas las noches hablar de los chismes de corredor que Fred traía. Este pelirrojo pecoso conocía todas las relaciones amorosas que tenían a escondidas las parejitas del colegio, sabía cuándo sería la próxima pelea a puños de los chicos que se peleaban por el amor de una chica, podía conseguir por un buen precio cigarrillos y alcohol, para fumar y beber a escondidas; a él acudían aquellos estudiantes quienes querían escapar por unas horas del colegio y éste les facilitaba la salida. En resumen, Fred era el tipo que necesitaban los demás estudiantes para todas las maniobras ilícitas en el colegio. Siempre tenía un remedio para todo y un buen chisme que contar.

-Neal, ¿me estás escuchando? –llamó Fred la atención de Candy.

Esta no podía concentrarse en nada más. La posibilidad de que el hechizo se rompiera o no la tenía sumergida en un mar de angustias. A veces sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar debidamente. Las manos le sudaban y, la verdad era, que Fred la tenía harta con sus chismes tontos.

-¿Qué? –respondió Candy.

-Que si me estás escuchando. Por lo visto no. Vete a la mierda, Neal.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú?

-Pareces una mujer con síndrome premenstrual, Leegan –Fred comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

-¡Bah! –masculló Candy a la vez que se fue del dormitorio.

La rubia metida en cuerpo de hombre decidió irse al lugar en donde se encontraría con Neal. A pesar que era muy temprano aún, quería pasar un tiempo sola y contemplar el cielo y pensar. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que ella terminaría así? Finalmente, llegó a la segunda colina de Pony, lugar donde se encontraría con Neal.

Y, allí estaba. Su cuerpo recostado en el árbol. Candy observó con curiosidad aquella figura que una vez le perteneció. Se vio completa por primera vez y fue una sensación extraña, ya que a pesar de que ese era precisamente su cuerpo, la esencia del mismo había cambiado. Precisamente, el que otra alma lo habitara, le cambiaba esa particularidad que la hacía ella.

Pero, en realidad, ¿quién era ella? Nunca se lo había preguntado. Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello y le espantaba. Sí, ella era Candice White Andley. En efecto, era una chica huérfana que comprendía las situaciones que se traía en la vida se trabajaban con optimismo; sin embargo, ¿cuáles eran sus atributos? El reflexionar sobre quién era ella y qué quería hacer y emprender en la vida, sería una tarea que debía hacer una vez poseyera nuevamente su cuerpo.

Se sentó con desgano junto a Neal, que permaneció callado durante mucho rato. Era visible que también el chico estuviera planteándose tantas cosas que jamás hubieran llegado a consideración si esta situación no se daba.

La gitana tenía un propósito genuino al haberles echado el hechizo. La pelea entre ellos que desencadenó aquel suceso era sólo un reflejo de lo mal relacionados que estaban. ¿Por qué se tenían que llevar tan mal? ¿Acaso las cosas no podrían ser de otra manera? ¿Qué evitaba que se llevaran tan bien? Y si ellos sabían lo que obstaculizaba la amistad entre sí, ¿por qué no luchaban en contra de ello?

-Ya queda poco –dijo Neal, saliendo del marasmo en el que estaba envuelto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó el chico con miedo.

-No deberíamos pensar en eso. Creo que es mejor que nos enfoquemos en cómo solucionar todo el rollo que hemos creado durante la semana pasada –dijo Candy con firmeza.

Neal tomó un poco de ánimo.

-Candy… -se notaba inseguridad al mencionar su nombre.

-Habla, Neal.

Este se volteó hacia ella.

-Quisiera pedirte perdón.

-No tienes…

-Sí tengo. Déjame terminar, por favor. –Neal soltó un suspiro.- Desde que tengo tu cuerpo, me he dado cuenta que he… hemos, aquí incluyo a mi familia, sido muy injustos y crueles contigo. Te prometo que jamás volveré a proferir un insulto hacia ti. Te prometo que mis malos modos a ti, cambiarán. ¿Me perdonas?

Candy miró a Neal profundamente. A pesar que veía sus ojos, no dejaba de notarse la esencia del chico de cabellos de color miel. Y, ella pudo por primera vez, unos ojos que hablaban con sinceridad. Esta se sintió intimidada, porque además de lo genuino del pedido de Neal, los ojos tenían una mirada abrasadora.

-Sí, te perdono –sólo pudo balbucear Candy.

Neal comenzó a recitar el hechizo de la gitana y Candy se unió a este.

"_Desde hoy, Cuarto Creciente,_

_Cada uno vivirá en carne propia_

_Lo que el otro vive y siente._

_Sólo cuando haya Luna Llena_

_Sólo cuando sus almas se encuentren_

_Volverán a su estado de siempre."_

Las miradas se volvieron a cruzar y los corazones palpitaban al unísono. Los cuerpos se sintieron atraídos el uno al otro. Los labios de ella y de él se encontraron tímidos, expectantes. Los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la ensoñación del momento, porque se sentía correcto, porque era lo esperado.

Pero los ojos se abrieron a la vez. Los ojos verdes vieron a los ojos acaramelados. La luna resplandecía completa y como nunca detrás de ellos. El chico era finalmente chico y viceversa.

-Funcionó –dijo ella tímidamente.

-Sí, funcionó… -su mirada no se podía despedir de la de ella.

La tomó nuevamente el rostro entre sus manos y la acercó. Volvió a besarla esta vez siendo el Neal Leegan de siempre. Porque esta vez no dejaría que nada, ni hechizos, ni familia, ni presión de grupo, ni ninguna otra estúpida razón se interpusiera entre ellos. Esta vez, Neal sabía lo que era amar en carne propia a la chica que le había cambiado el alma.

Fin


End file.
